Together We Shall Be
by hispanicinuyashalover
Summary: Sesshomaru has been married to Kagura for five years after they divorced and he found his past love at a strip club. Since he found her, he wants to rebuild his life with her. Will Sesshomaru and his past love find happiness together?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: I had a great idea for a story and I hope that you, the readers, will love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I do own the lovely hanyou, Nazuki.**

**Prologue**

In a mansion in Miami, Florida, there was a male dog demon sitting in his desk chair in his study and he was very pensive. He was thinking of many things. His wife's new scent was bothering him the most.

"Why does she smell so different?" Sesshomaru asked. "She even smells like Naraku."

He thought of it a little bit more and then it hit him.

"What the hell? I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." Sesshomaru thought. "What kind of demon am I that I can't realize what has been happening behind my back? This is a great reason to divorce Kagura and to get my mother off of my back."

Sesshomaru stood up from his chair and he went to the master bedroom.

"Kagura, we need to talk." The dog demon said calmly.

"About what Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked as Sesshomaru closed the door.

"I want a divorce." Sesshomaru said.

"Are you leaving me because that whore, Nazuki? Is that your reason?" Kagura asked pissed off. "Is she back in your life?"

"I really wish that was the reason Kagura but I'm not even that lucky enough for her to be back in my life." Sesshomaru answered. "As for you calling Nazuki a whore, you're the one that should labeled with that. You're the one that has been sleeping with my so called best friend."

Kagura is a half demon wind sorceress and she was very beautiful. She was also a brat with a cold and dark heart and her only true love was money. She was wearing a white silk robe with matching night gown. She had long black hair with bangs, red piercing eyes, her skin matched the color of her robe, and elf ears. Sesshomaru is a full fledged dog demon and he was wanted by everyone. When I mean everyone, I'm even including men. He has golden eyes, silver hair, tall, muscular body, his skin tone was white, demons markings on his face bearing the color magenta, he had long fangs and long claws, and they were deadly if they were used in an evil manner.

"That's not true. What did that idiot say to you?" Kagura asked. "Whatever he's saying is not true whatsoever."

"He hasn't told me anything Kagura." Sesshomaru answered. "You should know being a demon has its advantages."

"I'm not following you." Kagura said confused.

"You carry Naraku's scent on you, Kagura." Sesshomaru said. "Not as if you were hanging out with him but you were fucking him."

"Where did you get that absurd idea?" Kagura asked trying to convince Sesshomaru of something else.

"Kagura, don't try to make me believe that you're not sleeping with him when I can smell him all over you and in you." Sesshomaru said as he changed to his pajama pants. "You're even carrying his child and don't try pinning that kid on me because when we were having sex you were so into the ritual of having your birth control."

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry that this happened." Kagura said. "To be honest, you are to blame."

"Explain yourself." Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"You have left me all alone some nights and that didn't help me at all especially when I needed you." Kagura answered trying to think of a lie.

"Don't even finish your fucked up story. You know that you and I were falling apart six months after our marriage." Sesshomaru said. "You have some damn nerve blaming this on me."

"If you knew we were falling apart after six months, why didn't you divorce me?" Kagura asked.

"The main reason was my mother. I wanted her to be happy and pleased with me. I also thought that we could work together to work it out Kagura. I was willing to do that to see if you had enough love for me to forget about Nazuki." Sesshomaru answered. "I wanted to see if you had the strength to do so and the only thing that you accomplished was that you make me realize that Nazuki is and will be the only for me."

Kagura felt the honesty in Sesshomaru's words and she couldn't believe that he actually wanted to try and be with her. He would sacrifice the love that he had for this Nazuki person so he could start loving her. She missed a great opportunity and now it's too late to get him back. The love for money was stronger and it blinded her to the truth.

"Sesshomaru, I'm truly sorry." Kagura said. "I know it might be too late but I want to try to be happy with you. I want you to forget her."

"It's too late Kagura. You should've thought of that before you went sleeping with my best friend and getting pregnant by him." Sesshomaru said. "You're a spoiled brat and you're use to getting **everything** you want but you can't get **everyone** that you want."

Kagura didn't know what to say so she kept quiet. Sesshomaru was a great man to her and this is how she repaid him. She truly doesn't deserve him. She lost to someone that she has never me and a person that is not physically active in Sesshomaru's life.

"I want you and all of your things gone by tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru said. "You can sleep here. I will sleep in the guest room."

Sesshomaru grabbed the things that he needed and he opened the bedroom door.

"I wish you the best and have a great life with your new family." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru went out of the bedroom and he slammed the door shut. Kagura was startled at the action and she sat on the bed.

"I'm truly sorry Sesshomaru. Since you and I cannot be together, I have new plans for this bastard child and me." Kagura said.

Kagura turned off the light and she went under the covers.

"Nazuki, I damn you to hell." Kagura said.

Kagura closed her eyes and she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the guest room, Sesshomaru was relieved at so many things but he was still sad.

"My best friend and my soon to be ex-wife have betrayed me." Sesshomaru said. "I can't believe that they did that to me when I haven't even done anything to them. I'm even ashamed that I even thought that Kagura could replaced Nazuki. No one could replace her. None of this would've happened if Nazuki didn't "run away" the day of my graduation."

Sesshomaru turned off the light and he went under the covers.

"Nazuki I need you by my side. I've been needing you since you left." Sesshomaru said. "Please come back to me. I'll wait for you until you then."

~~OO End of Prologue OO~~

**Author's Notes: What does everyone think? Is the start of a great story or what? I know it was short but I want to get to the point of the story.**

**Thank you for reading and please review. Please give me your honest opinion.**

**To be continued...**


	2. We Are Going Out

**Author's Notes: Chapter one of Together We Shall Be. Thank for everyone and their reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the lovely hanyou, Nazuki.**

Chapter One  
We Are Going Out

There were two male individuals walking down the hall of an apartment complex and they stopped in front of apartment twenty-eight 'B'.

"I don't think Sesshomaru will go to the strip club with us, Inuyasha." A human male with black short hair tied to the base of his neck said.

"Don't be so negative Miroku." Inuyasha, the hanyou, said. "We'll just trick him into going."

"Us trick Sesshomaru into going to a strip club." Miroku said skeptical. "You think very highly of our skills."

"Shut up." Inuyasha said irritated and he knocked on the door.

A full fledged dog demon answered the door and he was in his solid black pajama pants with no shirt.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" The dog demon asked irritated.

"We're here to take you out for your birthday." Miroku answered as Sesshomaru went inside his apartment.

"I don't feel like going out guys." Sesshomaru said as sat on his couch.

"Come on Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he was going into the apartment with Miroku. "It will be fun."

"Not to mention we haven't gone out in a while." Miroku said as he closed the door.

Miroku and Inuyasha sat down on the couch as they had Sesshomaru in the middle. Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's younger half-demon half-brother. Inuyasha had silver triangles for ears, silver long hair that reach his mid back, fangs, claws, golden eyes, muscular body, creamy skin color, and he was a married lad. He was wearing black dickies, a red polo shirt, and black sneakers with red lines on them. Miroku was a wearing a purple polo shirt, khaki shorts, and black sneakers. He also has his two ears pierced. One earring on his left ear and two on his right ear. Miroku was also a married man. Inuyasha and Miroku were basically brothers from another mother. They have been friends since infancy.

"Come on Sesshomaru." Miroku said. "Loosen up. You haven't been out with us in a long time and for the girls to let us have a guys' night out is very rare."

"Now that vile woman is not here, you're free to do whatever you want." Inuyasha said. "With Nazuki, it would be a different thing."

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure that Nazuki would've let you go out whenever you wanted with us as long as you came back to her." Inuyasha said. "She would even encourage it and she wouldn't be alone because she would go with Kagome and Sango."

"Yes she would have." Miroku said. "Kagome and Sango do not get along with Kagura so her hanging out with them was not an option."

"Yeah she would've done that but she's not here so that's irrelevant." Sesshomaru said.

"I do wish she was here." Inuyasha said. "You wouldn't be living here and you would be happy with pups running around."

"Don't you guys think I know that?" Sesshomaru asked. "I think of her ever second of the day. There is no time in the day that she doesn't pop in my head or in my memory."

"I know Sesshomaru." Miroku said. "Why don't you hire a detective or something?"

"It was already done the day I divorced Kagura." Sesshomaru answered. "I'm going to find someone else. Either he's doing such a shitty job and he hasn't found any clues of her."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Inuyasha asked.

"That involves my personal life little brother." Sesshomaru answered. "I don't make it a habit in telling everyone my business."

"Yeah you're right." Inuyasha said. "It's not like you to tell me things like that."

"Sesshomaru, I know you'll find her." Miroku said. "When you do, name one of your kids after me!"

"No thanks." Sesshomaru said. "Nazuki and I have the pups names picked out already."

"Damn, since when?" Inuyasha asked.

"High school." Sesshomaru answered.

"Dang, I bet all three of us would be in one of our houses grilling out in the back yard while the kids run around and play as the adults are smiling with their partner." Miroku said. "I can't wait until that happens."

"Before anything happens." Sesshomaru said as he relived the painful memory. "I want to know why Nazuki wanted to disappear from the face of the earth."

"It's a mystery we will never solve until she's back." Inuyasha said. "Well go get ready so we can go."

"I already told you, idiots, I'm not going anywhere especially at this time of night." Sesshomaru said.

"Come on Sesshomaru." Miroku said. "Don't be such a sour puss."

"You've been divorced for five years now and now that the witch has not been here to control you or manipulate you, you need to have fun like you did when Nazuki was with you." Inuyasha said. "Or at least close to it."

"I guess I should go out and live a little." Sesshomaru said. "Where are you guys taking me, anyways?"

"That's a surprise." Miroku said grinning.

"I'm not five anymore." Sesshomaru said. "Tell me where we're going."

"Just go get ready!" Inuyasha said. "You're pissing me off."

"Are you pissed enough to leave my damn apartment and leave me the hell alone?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because if you are, there is no point for me to get ready to go out."

"You're not getting off that easily." Inuyasha said. "Hurry up I don't want to be too late going there."

"Fine you win and it better somewhere that I don't approve." Sesshomaru said as he went to his room.

"I told you we could do it." Inuyasha whispered.

"I never doubted you for one minute my brother." Miroku whispered.

"Shut the hell up dumb ass." Inuyasha said. "You're so stupid."

"Inuyasha, what's the dress code?" Sesshomaru yelled from his room.

"It's casual bro." Inuyasha answered back.

"I can't believe the girls wanted us to take Sesshomaru to the strip club." Miroku said.

"Do you think that they know something we don't know?" Inuyasha asked.

"With those women, we never know." Miroku answered. "They were always up to something in high school imagine now."

"You would think that they would grow out of that phase since they have kids and with more on the way." Inuyasha said. "I love my wife that way though."

"I wouldn't have Sango no other way either." Miroku said.

"You wouldn't have her with less slapping action?" Inuyasha asked.

"No sure wouldn't." Miroku answered. "She actually slaps me less when she's pregnant so I'm going to try my best to keep her that way."

"Don't put her through that ass hole." Inuyasha said. "Labor for a woman is painful."

"Yeah you're right that would be cruel of me." Miroku said.

Yes it would be." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru back to the guys and he was dressed very nicely. He might have over done it just a tad bit.

"Damn Sesshomaru you clean up nice." Inuyasha said. "I told you it was casual."

"I do have a reputation to uphold." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru was wearing black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a white collard shirt with the top three buttons undone. He was wearing a necklace that Nazuki gave him which was a rosary with her initials on it and his hair in a high pony tail. He was wearing Nazuki's favorite cologne which he hasn't worn since his graduation. The day that he never thought he wouldn't see Nazuki.

"Don't you think you're a little over dressed?" Miroku asked.

"Like I said earlier, I have a reputation to uphold." Sesshomaru answered.

"You're wearing Nazuki's favorite cologne and the necklace she gave you." Inuyasha said. "You haven't worn that since your high school graduation."

"What's the occasion?" Miroku asked grinning.

"Let's get out of here so the night can be over with." Sesshomaru said ignoring Inuyasha's and Miroku's comment.

Sesshomaru started walking towards the door so the boys followed him. Sesshomaru locked the door and they headed to the car. The trio got into Inuyasha's car, a black on black 2012 Ford Mustang convertible, and they headed to the strip club. Little do they know that they're in for a big surprise.

**Author's Notes: The first chapter is completed. All I have to say is I'm glad Sesshomaru decided to go out with the boys. Thank you for reading and please honest reviews.**

**To be continued...**


	3. Long Time No See

**Author's Notes: I want to thank all the readers. Let's get on with the story already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the lovely hanyou, Nazuki. **

Chapter Two

Long Time No See

The trio arrived to the strip club and the parking lot was full. Inuyasha was hoping that he can get a parking space or he was going to make one.

"This is ridiculous." Sesshomaru said. "Such a disgracing place with so many disgraceful people."

"Hey watch it." Miroku said. "We're those disgraceful people at the moment."

"Oh shit lucky me." Inuyasha said as he parked his car in front of the club.

Inuyasha parked his car as the guys were getting out and he turned off the car. Inuyasha got out and he put the alarm on the car. The trio walked up to the door and they saw the security guy. He was a ox demon male and he had a black business suit on with a matching tie. He was about Miroku's height and he was a lot buffer than he was. He had a hard look on his face and he had his right ear pierced. The guard looked at Sesshomaru and he began to get nervous.

"Mr. Shinohima, good evening sir." The guard said.

"I will appreciate your discretion, Henry." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Yes sir." Henry said. "This will not be repeated. Please, come in."

Henry opened the door for the guys so they went in. They saw the cashier and they could only see from the torso up. She was a human with red curly hair, freckles, high cheek bones, a pointed nose, blue eyes, her skin was like chalk, and a toned body. She was wearing an orange swim suit top and a white leather mini skirt.

"Is it all together boys?" The cashier asked.

"Don't worry about it Ginger." A familiar male voice said. "They're my honored guests for the evening."

"That sounds like Koga." Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha looked at the direction the voice came from and he started to grin.

"I knew that voice belonged to you, flea bag." Inuyasha said smiling.

Koga had on a black Armani business suit, a white collard shirt, and a black tie, with black Armani shoes. He was a handsome wolf demon, with solid blue eyes, elf ears, muscular body, and brown skin. Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku use to go to the same college and that's where they all became very good friends.

"A handsome voice has to belong to a handsome man mangy mutt." Koga said as he hugged Inuyasha.

"You're still cocky as ever." Miroku said.

"No it's confidence my friend." Koga said as he hugged Miroku.

"Look who's so far up their ass that they can't see straight." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone.

"It's great to see you too." Koga said. "I see the stick up your ass hasn't come out yet."

"What are you doing here, Koga?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you work here or something?"

"It's a funny story actually." Koga answered. "I own this place."

"You're full of it." Miroku said.

Koga looked at him with the desire of punching him in his face.

"Ignore him Koga." Inuyasha said. "Sango's slaps have rattled his brain way too much. Congratulations man!"

"Thanks." Koga said. "Let me take you to the V.I.P. room where we can talk with some tranquility."

Koga started to walk off so the trio followed him. The boys were amazed at the place and the women. The floor was covered with black ceramic tile, the chairs were all black leather, the tables and the platforms were white with dancing poles, and the walls were red with mirrors covering them. The top of the bar was black granite, the framing of the bar was white, and the wall behind the bar was filled with any type of liquor you can think of. He had to keep all his customers happy. The women were all beautiful and their bodies were amazing of course they were mostly naked. They went from thin to thick. There was human, demon, and half-demon women walking all over the place since Koga wants to have variety in the strip club and for his clients. Koga arrived to the V.I.P. room door and he unlocked it. They all entered the room and Koga's guests were impressed. It was the same layout as the main room but it was more exclusive and more private. The platform was different as well since it was a room. It had a short cat walk and at the end was the dancing pole.

"Ayame had a feeling someone special was coming to visit so I got everything ready." Koga said. "Damn that woman is good."

"Koga, you out did yourself." Inuyasha said. "I'm very impressed."

"Thanks." Koga said smiling. "Have a seat."

The guys sat down and they were facing the platform. Koga went backstage and he picked the perfect girls for the guys. Koga came back and he sat with his friends.

"Did you finally marry Ayame?" Miroku asked.

"Not yet. We are engaged." Koga answered.

"When is the wedding?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Koga answered. "I want Ayame to decide on that."

A girl came up to the boys and they thought they were being served by Ginger but her top was pink.

"Gentlemen, this is Gwen, Ginger's twin sister." Koga said. "Gwen has green eyes instead of blue."

"Hello gentlemen, what can I get you?" Gwen asked.

"Rum and coke." Sesshomaru answered.

"Crown and coke." Inuyasha answered.

"Jack and coke." Miroku answered.

"Nothing for me Gwen." Koga said.

"I'll be back." Gwen said smiling.

"Oh shit." Miroku said. "I think my fantasy is about to come true."

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Koga asked ignoring Miroku's outburst.

"We're celebrating Sesshomaru's 30th birthday." Inuyasha answered grinning.

"Oh damn happy birthday." Koga said. "I'm sure on of my dancers can give you a great time."

"I highly doubt that." Sesshomaru said.

The guys continued to talk and they were catching up on good times until the girls came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Backstage, the girls that Koga picked were getting ready to perform.

"Nazuki, what's the matter?" A red head pig tailed wolf demon asked.

"I have this really odd feeling that I'm going to see my ex tonight Ayame." Nazuki answered. "I don't want him to know that I'm here."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Ayame asked.

"Thirteen years ago." Nazuki answered.

"That's a long time Nazuki." Ayame said. "Don't you think it's time to let go?"

"No it's not that at all. It's a long story." Nazuki answered. "I'll just put on my big girl panties and get this over with."

"I'll be right back." Ayame said.

Ayame left to her station and she came back with a bracelet.

"This is going to help you out tonight." Ayame said. "This masks your scent and they can't tell who you are."

"Oh thank you, Ayame." Nazuki said hugging Ayame.

"I don't know what are your reasons for you to do this." Ayame said as she put on the bracelet on Nazuki. "I just hope that you're not going to hide from him forever."

"Knowing him he's not going to stop until he finds out who I am." Nazuki said.

"Why do you say that?" Ayame asked out of curiosity.

"I'm wearing the necklace he gave me on our one year anniversary and I'm wearing his favorite perfume that he gave me on my 16th birthday." Nazuki answered as she smiled remembering the memories.

"Nazuki, I wish you luck and all the happiness in the world." Ayame said as she hugged Nazuki.

"Thank you, Ayame." Nazuki said. "You're a great friend and mentor."

"It's my pleasure." Ayame said.

Nazuki looked over the girls and make sure that their make up, their outfits, and hair were up to standards before they present themselves to Koga's guests and they headed out one by one to perform.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the V.I.P room, the gentlemen were so into their conversation until they started to hear music.

"Guys, the girls cannot be touched unless they initiate it." Koga said.

"That's bull shit." Miroku said.

"That has limited the dilemmas in my establishment." Koga said.

The first girl came out and Inuyasha recognized her.

"Holy shit! That's Eri!" Inuyasha thought. "I wonder what Kagome will say when I tell her."

Eri had a very nice body. She had short black hair, brown eyes, toned legs, and a flat stomach. She was wearing blue laced boy shorts with matching bra and seven inch black stiletto heels. Her make-up was very beautiful. Her eye lid was a dark blue, her eye brow was a light blue, and she was wearing glittering sky blue eyeliner at the bottom of her eye lid. She also wore black eye liner and red lipstick. She was doing okay and the guys were bored with her quick. Koga signaled Eri to leave so she went backstage.

"She looked familiar." Miroku said.

"That was Eri." Inuyasha said. "One of Kagome's friends in high school."

The next girl came out and the trio recognized her.

"That's Kikyo's best friend, Kaguya." The trio thought.

"Koga, can you skip to the next one?" Inuyasha politely asked. "We're not interested in seeing her."

"Alright as you wish." Koga answered.

Koga made a hand maneuver for her to leave and Kaguya was pissed.

"Damn assholes." Kaguya whispered as she went backstage. "They'll pay for this."

"Oh and Kaguya." Koga said.

"Yes sir." Kaguya said as she turned to face Koga.

"We will speak about your behavior at the end of you shift." Koga said.

"Yes sir." Kaguya said.

Kaguya went backstage and she was pissed at herself.

"Are you going to terminate her, Koga?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I am." Koga answered. "That was her third strike."

"She aged quickly." Inuyasha said.

"She didn't look that bad." Miroku said. "Some men like that."

"I guess so." Inuyasha said. "What was going on with her?"

"When I hired her a month after the club opened, she got into a fight with my best dancer." Koga answered. "She was put in her place quickly since she is in the military and Kaguya never messed with her again. Since that day, I was keeping an eye on her. Three weeks ago, she got into it with a customer of mine. She initiated all the touching. When he was going to touch her, she poured his drink all over him. He was furious and I had her removed. Today was the last strike."

"Damn, she still acts like she was in high school." Sesshomaru said. "Ignorant people don't seem to grow up."

The third girl came out and it was Ayame so Miroku and Inuyasha started to laugh.

"Ayame, you need to get down from there!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! It's great to see you again!" Ayame said as she was getting down from the platform.

"You're still looking good as ever." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you." Ayame said as she hugged Inuyasha. "You're looking great to."

Miroku cleared his throat so Ayame looked at him.

"Miroku, you're here too!" Ayame said.

Miroku and Ayame hugged and she sat on Koga's lap.

"It's so great to see you!" Ayame said.

"Oh how rude of me." Inuyasha said. "Ayame this is my older brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Ayame, Koga's fiancee."

"Congratulations by the way!" Miroku and Inuyasha said.

"Thanks guys." Ayame said.

Ayame stood up and she went to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood up and he took out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ayame said.

"Same here." Sesshomaru said.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ayame said.

Sesshomaru sat down so Ayame went backstage.

"Nazuki, we need you on stage since I'm not performing." Ayame said.

"I'm so jealous." Nazuki said.

"I know you are." Ayame said. "Is Sesshomaru the man you were speaking of earlier?"

"Yes it is." Nazuki answered. "How did you find out?"

"He's here." Ayame answered.

"Oh shit!" Nazuki said.

**Author's Notes: Oh shit is right! I wonder how Sesshomaru is going to react when he sees Nazuki. He might not even recognize her for all we know. I guess you have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Thank you for reading and please leave honest reviews.**

**To be continued...**


	4. It Really Is Her

**Author's Notes: Chapter three is finally here so you know what that means. Nazuki and Sesshomaru are going to see each other for the first time in thirteen years. Wow, that is a very long time. Thanks for reading. Let's get on with the story shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the lovely hanyou, Nazuki.**

Chapter Three  
It Really Is Her

Ayame came back from backstage and she sat on Koga's lap.

"You guys are going to love her." Ayame said. "She's amazing and our best dancer."

The song in the speakers changed so the guys thought it was the girl's theme song. Nazuki put a leg out from behind the curtain and all you can see was her white high thigh hose with her black seven inch gladiator heels. She shyly opened the curtain and she was sexually walking down to the short catwalk. Sesshomaru was mesmerized since the moment she revealed herself. He never would've thought that he would find such elegance and beauty in such a place. Ayame was looking at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye and he looked very intrigued with Nazuki.

"I bet his inner demon is calling out for her." Ayame thought.

Ayame was right. Sesshomaru's inner demon was calling out to her and he wanted her for himself. Nazuki began to dance on the pole so Sesshomaru was studying her every move.

"Sesshomaru's birthday is today." Nazuki thought as she was sliding down the pole. "I'll give him a night to remember."

Miroku and Inuyasha had to agree with Ayame. This woman was an amazing dancer. She had lavender eyes, plumped lips, a caramel skin tone, toned legs, six pack abs, a curvacious body, a decent size butt, and she had triangular ears on her head. Her right ear was pierced with an industrial piercing and had two diamond earrings at the bottom of her right and left ear. Her outfit consisted of white high thigh hose, white laced boy shorts with matching bra, and her heels made her toned legs looked even more toned. Her make-up was very sexy and it made her eyes hypnotizing. Her eye lid had dark purple eye shadow, her eye brow had lavender, and she wore glitter black eye liner on her eye lid. She wore black mascara, black eye liner and pink lip gloss. She also had her demon house marking on her left shoulder which was four stars coming out of the big one. Miroku and Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru and he was in a trance.

"I think we should have her give Sesshomaru a lap dance." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

Nazuki sliced her bra opened as she was careful with her necklace and Sesshomaru found that very sexy.

"I must know who she is." Sesshomaru thought. "She has to be mine."

Nazuki's breast size was a 'C' cup and they were perky as well as perfect. Nazuki started walking down the stairs and she went straight to Sesshomaru. Nazuki started to dance on Sesshomaru and he was intoxicated by her moves.

"Why can't I smell her natural scent? I can smell her perfume though." Sesshomaru thought. "It's the one that I gave Nazuki on her 16th birthday. She is also innocent."

"Sesshomaru is wearing the necklace I gave him and my favorite cologne on him." Nazuki thought. "It seems though he knew he was going to see me."

Nazuki was making circles on Sesshomaru's lap as she was taking off her boy shorts and he was getting a hard on.

"Sesshomaru, would you feel the same way if you knew it was me?" Nazuki thought. "Would you still want me after knowing the truth?"

Nazuki turned around and she was completely bare in front of Sesshomaru. All she had left was her necklace and the bracelet. Nazuki began grinding on Sesshomaru so his demonic aura was calling out to Nazuki so Nazuki's aura was reacting to it.

"No this is not happening." Sesshomaru thought. "How can my inner demon want to mate with a complete stranger?"

_"That's because she's not a stranger you fool!" _Sesshomaru's inner demon yelled. _"It's Nazuki for crying out loud! Look at her necklace!"_

Sesshomaru looked at the necklace and it was the one he gave Nazuki on their one year anniversary.

"That's not possible. It was stolen from her." Sesshomaru thought.

"_You're such an idiot. The stars on your left shoulder should be proof enough that is her." _Sesshomaru's inner demon said angered. _"That's her house mark."_

"She wouldn't step so low and work here." Sesshomaru thought.

_"I'm taking over now whether you like it or not." _Sesshomaru's inner demon chuckled.

"Don't you dare!" Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru's inner demon was surfacing and Nazuki knew she was in big trouble. Sesshomaru's eyes became blood shot red and he was full of lust. Inuyashaand Koga went to assist her so Ayame raised her hand signaling them to stop.

"What is she doing?" Inuyasha asked. "Doesn't she realize he could kill her right now?"

"Trust her Inuyasha." Ayame answered. "She knows what she's doing."

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Miroku asked worried.

"I have no idea." Inuyasha answered. "I just know that Sesshomaru's inner demon has surfaced."

One of Sesshomaru's clawed hands dug into Nazuki's right hip as the other held her in position and she slightly whimpered from the pain. He took out his claw and he began to lick the blood.

"Oh no." Nazuki said. "He's going to find out it's me."

"That's the smell of Nazuki's blood." Inuyasha thought in shock. "It's impossible."

Nazuki swiftly left Sesshomaru's lap and she ran backstage. The demons knew what just happened and only Ayame knew the purpose of why Sesshomaru did what he did. Ayame kissed Koga's cheek and she went backstage to check on Nazuki. Sesshomaru's inner demon began to reside and he came into realization that it truly was Nazuki.

"Where is your restroom Koga?" Sesshomaru asked as he tried to be calm.

"It's down that passageway." Koga answered as he pointed to the restroom.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru went to the bathroom and the guys were still puzzled.

"What was the purpose of that?" Koga asked.

"I have no idea." Inuyasha answered. "I do know that Sesshomaru will not tell us right away until he knows for certain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Backstage, Nazuki was cleaning her minor injury as they were healing on their own.

"Nazuki, are you okay?" Ayame asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Nazuki answered. "I always knew that I would see Sesshomaru again. I just never thought that it would be here. That's one of the reasons why I decided to work as an exotic dancer."

"Why did you think that?" Ayame asked.

"I always thought that Sesshomaru will never step into a strip club because it is beneath him." Nazuki answered. "A man with his status shouldn't even step in a place like this. I did tell Kagome and Sango to tell their husbands to trick him into coming here without mentioning my name. I never thought they had the capacity to do it."

"I'm very shocked that they did it. Anyways, things happen for a reason my dear, Nazuki." Ayame said. "If you were meant to be, that's why he was brought here."

"I guess you're right." Nazuki said. "I also think this is his first time at a strip club."

Nazuki finished cleaning her wound and they were already healed without scarring.

"He got you good." Ayame said.

"Yeah at least he didn't make me his in front of everyone." Nazuki said. "I'm sure he noticed our auras were trying to unite."

"I'm sure all the demons in the room noticed it." Ayame said smiling.

"It's a shame that he was with someone else." Nazuki said. "I don't blame him either."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you wanted him to wait for you after thirteen years?" Ayame asked.

"Why would I be selfish like that?" Nazuki asked. "I know most men can't wait to loose their virginity and the same thing goes for women."

"You know Nazuki. You're so mature for your age." Ayame said. "Why don't get dressed and you work as a waitress for the rest of the night and I'll tell one of the other girls to dance in your place?"

"You mean put some undergarments on so you can work on the floor." Nazuki answered smiling.

"You understood what I said." Ayame said smiling. "Maybe I take back maturity compliment."

"Oh that is very mature of you, Ayame." Nazuki said as she put on her extra white laced boy shorts.

"Shut up and get to work." Ayame said.

"Yes ma'am." Nazuki said as she put on her matching bra.

"I'll see you later." Ayame said as she went back with her husband.

Nazuki finished getting dressed so she went to work on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ayame arrived at the V.I.P. room as Sesshomaru was coming back from the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Sesshomaru asked. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"She's fine and she's all healed." Ayame answered. "She's working on the floor right now."

"What's her name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Alexia." Ayame answered. "It's her stage name. We don't give out their real names for safety purposes."

"That's one of the names Nazuki wanted to put on our little girl when we were planning names for our future kids." Sesshomaru thought.

"Are you alright, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sesshomaru answered. "We should get going."

"I think so too." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru went into his right back pocket and he took out his wallet. He took out a few hundred dollar bills and he gave them to Ayame.

"Please give that to her and again I'm very sorry." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay Sesshomaru I will." Ayame said as she took the money. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Same here." Sesshomaru said.

Everyone said goodbye to each other and Inuyasha gave Koga his business card.

"Call me so you can pass by the house." Inuyasha said. "I'm sure Kagome would love to see you guys."

"We sure will Inuyasha." Ayame said smiling. "Tell Kagome and Sango that we said hello."

"Of course." Miroku said.

"Let me walk you to do the door." Koga said.

Koga went to escort the trio out the door so Ayame stayed behind to lock up the V.I.P. room. Inuyasha took out the remote for his car and he pressed the blue button on the it.

"What is that?" Koga asked.

"It's a remote starter for the car." Inuyasha said. "It is a little chilly outside."

"I should put that in my car since I leave here when it's freezing cold some times." Koga said. "You should bring the girls here."

"That could be a possibility." Inuyasha said. "Not at the moment though."

"Why is that?" Koga asked.

"You'll find out when you see them." Inuyasha answered.

Koga hugged the guys and he went back inside. The guys got into Inuyasha's car and he put the key in the ignition. Inuyasha drove off and he was driving to Sesshomaru's apartment.

"What happened back there Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"You'll never believe what I'm going to tell you." Sesshomaru answered. "That was Nazuki."

**Author's notes: I bet Sesshomaru is so glad that he went to the strip club. I'm sure that he is also thinking that he wished he met in different circumstances. Let's see what's going to happen in chapter four. Thank you for reading and please leave me honest reviews.**

**To be continued...**


	5. I Thought You Moved On

**Author's Notes: Chapter three was a little exciting. I want to give special thanks to Kathalla and AliceB92 for their reviews. Yes Sesshomaru was in a state of denial when he his inner demon was saying that it was truly Nazuki. He was only thinking that the love of his life would never sink this low. He truly thought wrong there. Well, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the lovely hanyou, Nazuki.**

Chapter Four  
I Thought... You Moved On

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled in shock.

"Why didn't you talk to her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't want to talk to her in front of you, idiots." Sesshomaru answered. "I want to have a private conversation with her not a public one."

"I see what you mean." Miroku answered.

Inuyasha arrived to Sesshomaru's apartment complex so he got out of the car. Miroku got out from the backseat and he went to the front seat.

"Thanks for coming out Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks for taking me out." Sesshomaru said. "I would've never found Nazuki."

"We're just glad that you decided to go." Miroku said.

"Good night idiots." Sesshomaru said smiling. "Tell your wives I said hello."

"We sure will sour puss." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha drove off so Sesshomaru went into his apartment building. He went into the elevator and he pushed his floor number. The elevator went to his floor so he stepped off of it. He went into his apartment and unlocked the door. He looked around in his apartment and he noticed that is was a mess. He had clothes everywhere, he smelled the dirt in the carpeted areas, cups and dishes everywhere, and countless of other things were out of order in the apartment.

"Damn, I let Inuyasha and Miroku see this mess." Sesshomaru thought. "Oh well I'm a single man that doesn't hire a maid because I like my privacy."

He sat on the couch and he started to watch television.

"I'm going there tomorrow on my own to demand my explanation." Sesshomaru thought. "No I can't do that. She might have moved on without me like I tried with Kagura. The biggest mistake in my life."

Sesshomaru took out a thin blanket from the basket next to his couch and he covered himself with it.

"If Nazuki wants me to be with her, I'm sure that she will let me know." Sesshomaru thought. "Please come back to me. I need you as much as I need air to breath."

Sesshomaru was watching television for a while and he was dosing off until he fell asleep. It was mid day and Sesshomaru woke up frantically.

"What a nightmare." Sesshomaru said as he held the bridge of his nose.

Sesshomaru looked around and he was in his bedroom.

"How did I end up in bed?" Sesshomaru asked. "I don't have the ability to teleport."

Sesshomaru got out of bed and he felt another person's aura in his apartment. He grabbed an aluminum bat and he got ready to attack as he walked to the dinning room. He smelled cooked food and he heard the water running from the faucet in the kitchen. He noticed that his apartment was deep cleaned. He also heard that the washer and the dryer were running. He looked at the sink area in the kitchen and there was a half-demon woman washing the dishes with her back to Sesshomaru.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" Sesshomaru asked in anger.

"I'm sorry for entering the way I did." The woman said as she turned off the faucet. "I wanted you to be surprised."

Sesshomaru lowered the bat and he went closer to the person that was in the kitchen. The woman turned around and it was Nazuki.

"Nazuki, you're here." Sesshomaru said. "You're really here."

"Sesshomaru, I wanted..." Nazuki was saying until Sesshomaru crashed down onto her lips.

The couple was having a battle of the tongues to see who would gain dominance and Sesshomaru was winning. Once they separated for air, they looked at each other tenderly and they smiled.

"How did you get into my house?" Sesshomaru asked smiling.

Nazuki started to giggle.

"I asked the land lord of the building to let me in since I was your new roommate and you haven't given me a key yet." Nazuki answered as she smiled.

"Who the hell would buy that poorly thought up sob story?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Apparently the land lord of this building did." Nazuki answered with a raised eye brow.

"I guess I'll have a talk with him later." Sesshomaru said.

"Don't worry about him Sesshomaru." Nazuki said. "You know that Totosai doesn't mean any harm. At least he knew who I was. He wouldn't let just anyone come up here."

"Yeah that's true." Sesshomaru asked. "Nazuki, what happened?"

"Let's talk it over brunch." Nazuki answered.

Sesshomaru sat down on the dinning room table with served orange juice and carafe full of the juice and Nazuki came back with plates of food. She had made pancakes, Canadian bacon, scrambled eggs, and hash browns. She served both of them the same about of food and Sesshomaru wasn't surprised. He always loved the fact that she wasn't one of those girls that starved themselves to be skinny or beautiful.

"The night before your graduation, my father and I had a big argument. The argument didn't make sense to me at first until later on." Nazuki said as she cut her food into pieces. "My father wanted me to leave you and to forget about you. Of course that was not going to be possible for me to do so he gave me some two options. He said you leave tomorrow to Japan and finish school there and come back to join the U.S. Military or you will cease to exist from the face of the Earth."

Sesshomaru was eating fine until he heard the last statement. He grabbed a napkin and he cleaned his mouth and the edges of it.

"Are you serious?" Sesshomaru asked. "How would he do something like that?"

"He was in the yakuza Sesshomaru." Nazuki answered as she ate her pancakes. "Anything was possible when you were a member with them."

"No wonder he had so many tattoos." Sesshomaru said. "What do you mean by was?"

"He died of a drug overdose two years ago." Nazuki answered as she ate her eggs.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sesshomaru said. "How about your mom?"

"She was killed three years ago by my father since she slept with one of the members of the yakuza." Nazuki answered.

"I never read it in the newspaper or saw it in the news." Sesshomaru said.

"I didn't want it to go public." Nazuki said. "You need to keep eating. Your food is going to get cold."

"How can I eat when I'm hearing all of this information about you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's in the past Sesshomaru." Nazuki answered as she mixed her bacon and eggs. "You shouldn't loose your appetite because of that."

"It's so much information to swallow." Sesshomaru said.

"I know so swallow it with your breakfast." Nazuki said as she drank her orange juice.

"You're still funny as ever." Sesshomaru said as he dug into his food again. "Can you tell me more?"

"If you promise to continue to eat your food." Nazuki answered.

"Yes mother." Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up Sesshomaru. I'm just looking out for you." Sesshomaru said. "You have lost weight and it doesn't look right on you. I want my old Sesshomaru back."

"Depression got to me." Sesshomaru said as he cut his eggs.

"Don't worry about it because I will get your shape back." Nazuki said grinning.

"I know you will." Sesshomaru said as he ate his eggs. "Tell me more about what happened."

"Do you remember Hakudoshi?" Nazuki asked.

"Yeah I do." Sesshomaru answered. "Who can forget that creepy little guy?"

"He was the one my mother was having an affair with." Nazuki said.

Sesshomaru started to process the new information that was given to him and something in his head just clicked.

"Hakudoshi was a member of the yakuza." Sesshomaru said shocked. "Does his family know?"

Nazuki smiled as she got up and she got more food. Nazuki came back with two more pancakes and she sat down.

"Oh they know alright." Nazuki said smiling. "Hakudoshi's father is the leader of the yakuza and Naraku is the next in line to take over once his father has passed on."

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide.

"My father killed Hakudoshi as well for betraying him." Nazuki said as she cut her pancakes into small pieces. "He didn't want to do it at first because it was the son of the leader; however, his father gave him the permission to do so."

"I heard in the news he was killed in a car accident." Sesshomaru said.

"That my father caused." Nazuki said. "The oath of the yakuza was taken to heart and it was more important than blood."

"That's terrible." Sesshomaru said. "Do you affiliate yourself with them?"

"I have to and it's not by choice. It's out of respects for my father. On the day of my father's funeral, that was when I knew that leader of the yakuza was Naraku's father. He took an oath saying that he will take care of me and he will make sure that no one will hurt me mentally, emotionally, or physically until the day he died." Nazuki answered. "I told him he didn't have to since I had everything I wanted but you of course. He didn't need to know that. He told me that he had to do it because it was my father's only request to him. He also told me that my father left something for me that will be given to me the day of my wedding and to reveal what it is the day after."

Sesshomaru was still swallowing his food and all of the information Nazuki has given him and he's pretty shaken about everything.

"Why didn't the conversation make sense to you?" Sesshomaru asked. "You know the one about him asking you to leave me."

"Sesshomaru, my father asking me to leave you. The man that he wanted his daughter to marry and that both of my parents approved of." Nazuki said. "My parents adored you and you know that. Wouldn't that seem odd to you as well?"

"Yes very odd." Sesshomaru answered.

"A few days before my father over dosed, my father and I went out for dinner and that's when he confessed." Nazuki said. "He said that he truly didn't want me to leave you. It was a request of Naraku's father. He asked me to forgive him and I did. It wasn't his doing and he just wanted to protect me as well."

"Protect you in what way?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"By me going to Japan, they didn't have a way to find me so they couldn't kill me for not obeying." Nazuki answered. "He said that the school was the one that wanted to send me there for an advanced program."

"I guess we owe your father one." Sesshomaru said.

"The thing is I feel like there is so much more to this story." Nazuki said as she finished eating her pancakes. "I've been around Naraku's father and he doesn't seem like the person that would do that."

"What do you think happened, Nazuki?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know Sesshomaru." Nazuki answered. "I'm trusting my instincts right now. Do you want some more?"

"No I'm fine Nazuki." Sesshomaru said. "Thank you it was delicious."

"You're welcome." Nazuki said smiling.

"Why are you working at a strip club?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was hoping you didn't find me there." Nazuki answered. "A man with your status shouldn't step in a place like that."

"You were wrong my dear." Sesshomaru said smiling. "That was my first time in there."

"I thought so." Nazuki said smiling.

"What else has been going on?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing really." Nazuki answered. "Working a lot most of the time. Thinking of you of course."

"You're not working there anymore." Sesshomaru said. "I forbid it."

"You're cute." Nazuki said. "Of course I'm going to still work there and that money you gave me was too much."

"Don't worry about it." Sesshomaru said. "There is more where that came from. You're my woman so you have to do what I say."

"Excuse me." Nazuki said with a raised eyebrow. "I do believe I don't have a wedding ring on the corresponding finger. What makes you think I'm not with someone right now?"

"You don't have a male scent that over powers the others." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why won't you let me work there?" Nazuki asked. "It's my favorite thing to do."

"You're going to be the wife and mate of Sesshomaru Shinohima and no wife or mate of mine will be stooping herself that low." Sesshomaru answered with a serious tone.

"You stooped low enough so you can go into that place you might say disgraceful." Nazuki said as she grabbed all the plates from the table.

"That statement is correct but if I didn't go into that place, you wouldn't be here right now." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay keep telling yourself that." Nazuki said smiling.

Nazuki turned on the faucet and she started to wash the dishes. Sesshomaru was thinking about Nazuki's statement so he thought she was hiding something.

"Alright Nazuki." Sesshomaru said as he got up. "Spit it out."

"Spit what out?" Nazuki asked confused.

"Are you telling me that you could've been here when you wanted to?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That is correct Sesshomaru." Nazuki answered as she washed the dishes. "I was in the military so I had my tabs on you."

"Tell me something. Why couldn't I find you when I hired a detective ?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That's easy. I paid him double so he wouldn't disclose my whereabouts to you." Nazuki answered as she finished washing the dishes.

"I don't get it." Sesshomaru said. "Why weren't you here sooner?"

"Are you really asking me that Sesshomaru?" Nazuki asked as she turned off the faucet.

"Yes I am." Sesshomaru answered.

Nazuki turned around and her eyes were watery.

"You were dating Kagura, Sesshomaru and you even married her." Nazuki answered as her tears fell. "I thought you were moving on without me. Forgetting about everything that we had together. I wanted to give you time to heal. Time to cope. I didn't want to seem desperate."

Nazuki started to cry even more and Sesshomaru didn't even know what to say. He felt as he was the stupidest man on this entire planet. He only wished that he could turn back time so he can make her pain go away. Sesshomaru went to Nazuki and he held her closely.

"Nazuki, I'm so sorry." Sesshomaru said as he comforted Nazuki. "I never meant to hurt you in any kind of way. I thought that I could move on without you and it was impossible to do so. Every passing day I had a memory of you. I couldn't forget about you and I didn't want to forget about you. Please forgive me."

"It's okay Sesshomaru." Nazuki said as she continued to cry. "You had to try. I didn't mean to sound selfish."

"Please don't cry." Sesshomaru said. "I don't like seeing you this way."

Sesshomaru dried Nazuki's eyes and he kissed her lips tenderly.

"I missed you so much." Sesshomaru said. "I don't want to loose you again."

"You're not going to loose me again because I'm not going anywhere." Nazuki said. "We have the chance to be together once again and I don't want to be away from you one minute."

"We have to tell everyone that you're back." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't want to do that right now." Nazuki said. "They will be hogs with me and I want to spend time with you and with you alone."

"I like that idea." Sesshomaru said smiling.

Sesshomaru picked up Nazuki bridal style and he took her to his bedroom.

"I'm not that type of girl Sesshomaru." Nazuki said.

"I know you're not." Sesshomaru said as he put her on the bed. "You're saving yourself for our wedding night."

"Oh Sesshomaru. You're truly a gentleman." Nazuki said as Sesshomaru spooned her.

Sesshomaru and Nazuki started to closed their eyes and she remember something.

"I'm still going to dance." Nazuki said.

Sesshomaru just growled in annoyance.

**Author's notes: This is good! Nazuki is back in Sesshomaru's life. I wonder how life will be with her around. I'm sure it's going to be a lot more fun because Kagura didn't want it that way. Thank you everyone for reading and please leave me honest reviews.**

**To be continued...**

**Yakuza mean Japanese mafia**


	6. Confessions

**Author's notes: I do believe that everyone is happy that Nazuki came back. I know I am. I just want to thank all the readers. I also want to give special thanks to Kathalla for her lovely review. I'm really glad that you like it. Now, let's get on with the story because I know that's what everyone wants.**

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. I do own the lovely hanyou, Nazuki.**

Chapter Five  
Confessions

It was early in the evening so Sesshomaru and Nazuki started to wake up.

"I haven't slept like that in ages." Sesshomaru said.

"It's the same for me." Nazuki said. "It's been a long time since we slept in the same bed."

"I missed holding you in my arms." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you want to go see Father Inutaisho and Mother Izayoi?" Nazuki asked.

"You just killed the mood." Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry. It's not like we're going to do this again." Nazuki said sarcastically. "Anyways, are we going there or not?"

"Yes we should do that." Sesshomaru answered. "I should call Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku so they can go over there as well."

"That's a good idea especially when everyone is going to want to know the same thing and I don't have to repeat myself multiple times. Sesshomaru, I know that you don't want to do this but you must do it." Nazuki said.

"I have to do what?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have to invite your mother as well." Nazuki said. "She has to know I'm back and I'm back for good."

"Do I have to?" Sesshomaru whined.

Nazuki giggled.

"Yes you do, Sesshomaru." Nazuki answered as she smiled at his antics. "I'm going to go take a shower so you start taking out the clothes that you're going to wear and call whoever you need to call."

"Let's stay in bed for a little while longer." Sesshomaru said.

"I would like the same thing Sesshomaru but we have to go." Nazuki said as she got out of bed. "I don't want it to be too late."

"Fine I'll do as you say this time." Sesshomaru said as he got out of bed.

"We'll see about that." Nazuki said as she went into the shower.

Sesshomaru got out his cell phone and he started dialing some numbers.

"Hello." A manly voice said on the other line.

"Hey dad." Sesshomaru said. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No son not yet." Sesshomaru's father asked. "They're starting to make making dinner now. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to have all the family unite at your house." Sesshomaru answered. "I am bringing someone special so you can meet her."

"Oh a new girl friend that's good son." Sesshomaru's father said. "I'm glad that you're putting yourself out there so you can at least have fun."

"I guess you can say that." Sesshomaru said.

"You do know you have to invite your mother, right?" Sesshomaru's father said.

"That's the same thing Nazuki said." Sesshomaru thought.

"Do I have to?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"Yes you do." Sesshomaru's father answered. "She is part of the family whether we like it or not. She did bring you to this world you know."

"I guess I can invite her." Sesshomaru said.

"Why don't you want your mother here?" Sesshomaru's father asked.

"I don't want her to say... She's not good enough for you. She's not a demon. She's not of stature." Sesshomaru answered. "You know the usual rantings about girls that she doesn't like."

"Oh yeah that's very irritating but I will call the other kids so you can invite your mother." Sesshomaru's father said.

"Okay dad." Sesshomaru said. "I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye son." Sesshomaru's father said.

The father and son hung up so Sesshomaru was dreading the next phone call.

"Let's get this over with." Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru started to dial his mother's number and she picked up after the second ring.

"Hello my son." Sesshomaru's mother said. "What a lovely surprise."

"Yes mother I wanted to ask you something." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Sesshomaru's mother said.

"Can you go to dad's house for dinner?" Sesshomaru asked. "I have someone for everyone to meet."

"Is everyone going to be there?" Sesshomaru's mother asked.

"Of course they are mom." Sesshomaru answered irritated. "They're family."

"Then I won't be a part of it." Sesshomaru's mother said.

"You're acting like a spoiled ignorant child mother." Sesshomaru said. "You should go for me not for the others."

"I guess you're right, son." Sesshomaru said. "I'll be there."

"Thanks mom." Sesshomaru said. "You're the best."

"I know thank you, dear." Sesshomaru's mother said. "See you then."

Sesshomaru's mother hung up the phone so he did the same. Nazuki came out of the shower and she didn't have a towel on. She was dry since she shook herself inside the shower. Sesshomaru was gaping at her with his mouth open and she looked amazing. He did see all this last night but she is in better lighting so he could see all the details of her body.

"Why do you torture me so?" Sesshomaru asked as he admired Nazuki's body.

"I forgot to take my clothes in the bathroom." Nazuki said as she went to the living room.

Nazuki went back into the room and she was dressed with a brown dress and had a golden tiger where her right hip was. She only had one sleeve with it and it showed off her house mark.

"That's a nice dress and fits you like a glove." Sesshomaru said as he almost drooled on himself.

"Thank you dear." Nazuki said grinning. "I expect for you to behave."

"I'll try." Sesshomaru said.

"Go take a shower." Nazuki said. "We don't have all day."

"Yes ma'am." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru went in to the shower so Nazuki did her make up and her hair in the room with the use of the mirror.

"Damn Sesshomaru, you didn't take out your clothes." Nazuki thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Sesshomaru's father's mansion, Sesshomaru's father was telling the cooks that they were having visitors so they can make more food.

"Who's coming Inutaisho?" A human female asked.

The woman had long black hair that reached her mid back, she had brown eyes, red lips, ivory skin, petite, and she looked very young for her age. She was mated to a demon after all. She was wearing a blue dress with white sandals.

"Sesshomaru called and he said to invite the family over since he has someone to introduce us too. I already did that so they will be coming here near dinner time." Inutaisho answered. "I'm glad that he's out there so he doesn't have to think of Nazuki so much."

Inutaisho was a very handsome dog demon and the father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He had golden eyes, elf ears, purple marking on his cheeks, long silver hair that was put up in a pony tail, claws, fangs, 6 foot 5 inches in height, and he was in shape.

"No matter how hard he tries, he can never forget his true love." The woman said.

"Izayoi, do you think that she will ever come back?" Inutaisho asked.

"That question can only be answered by Nazuki herself." Izayoi answered. "I do have a feeling that she will. She cannot live without Sesshomaru for so long. They're destined to be mates."

"What makes you so sure?" Inutaisho asked.

"I'm a woman Inutaisho." Izayoi answered. "If I was in her shoes, I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"I couldn't live without you either, my love." Inutaisho said.

Inutaisho kissed Izayoi's lips and she was smiling.

"We should start getting ready since Sesshomaru's mother will be the first one here." Izayoi said.

"Yes I know that woman is so punctual for gossip." Inutaisho said.

Inutaisho picked up Izayoi bridal style and she was giggling.

"Let's make her wait for us." Inutaisho seductively whispered into Izayoi's ear.

"Oh Inutaisho, I love it when we have spontaneous sex." Izayoi said.

"Let's get to it then." Inutaisho said grinning.

Inutaisho ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. He locked the room door and he started to undress Izayoi.

"I love you so much, Inutaisho." Izayoi said as she took off Inutaisho's clothes.

"I love you more than life itself, Izayoi." Inutaisho said as he placed Izayoi on the bed.

Inutaisho and Izayoi started to have their sexual adventure and they will not stop until... well you know when.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Sesshomaru's apartment, Nazuki was ready to go and she was waiting on Sesshomaru to get ready. Sesshomaru got out of the bathroom with only a towel on Nazuki's mouth just watered.

"You look delicious, Sesshomaru." Nazuki said.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said. "I've always known that."

"Don't get cocky." Nazuki said. "I took out your clothes since you didn't do it."

"Oh sorry. My mother and I were talking and I forgot about it." Sesshomaru said. "You look amazing yourself."

"It's okay. Thank you." Nazuki said. "Do you think that she's against us being together after all these years?"

"Of course she is." Sesshomaru answered. "I don't really care what she thinks. We are soul mates and she cannot go against that."

"That's very true." Nazuki said. "I want to wait until I have her blessing. Are you willing to wait as well?"

"If it makes you happy Nazuki, I will wait as well." Sesshomaru answered as he put on his black boxers. "We're demons so we will last for a long time."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Nazuki said as Sesshomaru finished getting dressed. "Now that we have an understanding, you need to hurry up so we can go see my in laws."

"Alright I'm almost done." Sesshomaru said as he put on his cologne and necklace. "I just noticed I'm wearing what I wore last night."

"I thought you looked so hot like that." Nazuki said grinning.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said smiling.

Sesshomaru took Nazuki's hand and they headed out the door once Sesshomaru got his car keys and Nazuki got her purse.

"This is going to be a night to remember." Nazuki said as Sesshomaru locked his apartment door.

"Why do you say that?" Sesshomaru asked as he escorted Nazuki to the elevator.

"I don't know." Nazuki answered as she and Sesshomaru went into the elevator. "Maybe it's because I'm going to see everyone after thirteen years."

Sesshomaru and Nazuki went to the garage floor of the building complex and they went to Sesshomaru's car which was a 2012 black on black Camaro with twenty inch rims.

"I've always admired the Camaro." Nazuki said as Sesshomaru opened the passenger door.

"You'll love this one." Sesshomaru said as Nazuki sat down.

Sesshomaru closed the passenger so he went to the driver's side.

"I can't wait to drive it." Nazuki said smiling.

"You know how to drive a stick shift." Sesshomaru said as he made sure his car was in neutral.

"Yes I own one." Nazuki said.

Sesshomaru turned on the car and he reeve the engine.

"Show off." Nazuki said smiling. "Let's go."

Sesshomaru got out of the garage and he drove off to his parents' house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Inutaisho's mansion, Sesshomaru's mother was the first one there as Izayoi predicted so they were making her wait as Inutaisho suggested.

"They're so gross." Sesshomaru's mother thought as she drank her glass of moscato. "I can't believe they would do that when I'm coming over. I don't blame her. He is a hot piece of ass."

She was wearing a purple tube dress that reached her mid thighs with black heels. It looked very good on her; however, she shouldn't be dressing that way for her age. The doorbell rang and she was hoping that it was Sesshomaru and this new girl he was mentioning. The butler, a green demon imp, went to open the door and it was Inuyasha and Miroku with their wives and kids.

"Hey Jaken, is my brother here with this so called girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"No sir." Jaken answered. "The only person that is here is Mrs. Takanaka."

"Where are my parents?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Jaken answered as he blushed.

"No. With that expression, you've said it all." Inuyasha answered grossed out.

Inuyasha and the others went inside the house and they went with Mrs. Takanaka.

"I see that the outsiders are here." Mrs. Takanaka said.

"Don't start Mrs. Takanaka. I'm more welcomed in this house than you are." Inuyasha said. "You're only here because of your son."

Inuyasha's wife was wearing a solid blue dress that reached above her knees and white sandals and she wore light make up as in mascara, black eye liner, and lip gloss. Inuyasha was wearing khaki shorts, a black polo shirt, and black tennis shoes. Miroku was wearing long blue jeans, a white collard shirt, and black sandals and his wife was wearing a blue jean skirt that reached her knees, a pink tube top, and brown sandals. She work black eye liner, black mascara, and a soft pink eye shadow with matching lipstick. Inuyasha's son was wearing blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a green shirt that said back off. Miroku's daughter wore a pink and white summer dress with flowers and brown sandals. The kids went around the house playing tag with each other and they were careful with any glass in the area.

"Yes I am and if it wasn't for your mother, you wouldn't even exist." Mrs. Takanaka said. "Well maybe not in the state that you are now."

"Sakura, please do not get into it with my son." Inutaisho said trying to calm his temper. "I would leave you for Izayoi an eternity more if it meant staying with you."

Inutaisho was wearing blue jeans and a black muscle shirt that looked very well on him with white tennis shoes and Izayoi was wearing a green summer dress with sunflowers, and brown sandals. She didn't wear any make up since she didn't have time to put it on.

"You were a bitch from hell and the only blessing you gave me was Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said.

Everyone was trying their best to hold back a smirk.

Inutaisho and the others sat around in the living room and no one sat besides Sesshomaru's mother since that will be the place of Sesshomaru and his girl friend.

A staff member went around with beverages so they grabbed a glass of what they wanted. The employee left and Izayoi wanted to break the ice.

"That's a very nice dress Kagome." Izayoi said.

"Oh thank you, Izayoi." Kagome said. "I love it since it's loose and it's form fitting for my belly."

"Have you found out the gender yet?" Inutaisho asked.

"It's a boy and a girl." Inuyasha and Kagome answered.

"Congratulations!" Izayoi said. "Do you have names for them yet?"

"We have a girl name but we just don't have a boy name just yet." Inuyasha said.

"Why don't you name him after your grandfather, Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked.

"What was his name?" Inuyasha asked.

"His name was Hideaki." Inutaisho answered. "Which mean shining excellence and splendid brightness."

"I wouldn't mind that Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I also like that name."

"Then Hideaki it is." Inuyasha said smiling. "I'm sure Ryota will like it."

"Then it's settled. I have Hideaki and Shiori growing inside me." Kagome said.

There was a door bell so everyone sighed in relief. It was a little awkward. The demons smelled that it was Sesshomaru in the house but they couldn't identify the person that was with him.

"I don't think that the person that is with him is Nazuki." Kagome thought. "I don't sense her aura."

Sesshomaru and the mystery woman were walking into the living room and the room was filled with gasps once they saw Nazuki.

"Nazuki!" Everyone but Sakura said excited.

"Nazuki is back." Sakura thought. "This is outrageous. I won't allow her to be near my son."

"I told you she would come back Inutaisho." Izayoi said hugging Nazuki.

Everyone but Sakura went to give Nazuki hugs and kisses and welcoming her back from a long time being apart from them.

"It's so great to see everyone again." Nazuki said as she tried to hold her tears.

"Oh Nazuki you must meet your nephew and niece." Sango said.

"Oh goodness." Nazuki said. "I would love to meet them."

"Emiko and Ryota, come here please." Sango called out.

Everyone started to hear little footsteps and it was the children.

"Aunt Nazuki!" The children screamed out in excitement.

"They know my name." Nazuki said smiling.

The children ran to her so she went down to her knees and she hugged the children tightly.

"You kids are so precious." Nazuki said. "Emiko, you look so beautiful like your mother and Ryota, you look very handsome like you father."

"Thank you, Aunt Nazuki." Emiko and Ryota said.

Emiko was a mini Sango with attitude and all and Ryota, well he's as rotten as his father.

"Oh call me Aunt 'Zuki." Nazuki said. "How old are you?"

"I'm five years old." Ryota said as he showed his five fingers.

"I'm three." Emiko answered smiled shyly.

"I wish I had brought something for you." Nazuki said. "I'll tell you what. I'll bring you something that you will love."

"Do you promise Aunt 'Zuki?" Emiko and Ryota asked.

"I sure will kids." Nazuki answered as she hugged the kids again. "Now, go play along so the adults can talk okay."

"Yes ma'am." Emiko and Ryota said.

"Aunt 'Zuki, can you and Uncle Sesshomaru play with us later?" Ryota asked.

"That's if it's not past your bed time." Nazuki answered.

"I hope not." Emiko said with a smile. "Let's go Ryota. Catch me if you can."

Emiko started running as Ryota gave her a head start. Ryota ran after Emiko as slow as he could so he wouldn't catch so fast. Everyone started to have a seat and they sat where they were so Sesshomaru and Nazuki were sitting with Sakura while Sesshomaru sat in the middle.

"Thank you for keeping my memory alive in your kids." Nazuki said as she dried a tear from her eye.

"It's nothing Nazuki." Kagome said. "You're the kids' true aunt. Not that vile woman, Kagura. She was not with us while I was pregnant with Ryota."

"I must agree." Sesshomaru said.

"I certainly don't." Sakura said.

"Why is that mother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagura could've been a better mother for your pups than this half-breed." Sakura said.

"No she's not. She's a better mother for the children that she is having with Naraku. Well not even that because she doesn't even take care of her own child." Nazuki said. "I'm the perfect choice for Sesshomaru. Kagura is a whore and she cheated on your son when he was nothing but a perfect gentleman for her."

"Tell me half-breed, how do you know all of this?" Sakura asked.

"I've been keeping my tabs on Sesshomaru all these years." Nazuki confessed. "I never revealed myself because I truly thought that Sesshomaru had moved on without me. Once he divorced Kagura, I was still giving him time to heal any wounds."

"How did you do that?" Inutaisho asked.

"I'm in the military." Nazuki answered. "It's going to be twelveth year this year."

"You're a coward." Sakura said.

"Yes I was a coward but I wasn't being selfish." Nazuki said. "Maybe I was. That is all in the past now. Sesshomaru and I will continue our lives as husband and wife and mates."

"Over my dead body!" Sakura said as she jumped out of her seat.

"That can be arranged!" Nazuki said as she faced Sakura.

"You wouldn't dare." Sakura said.

"Try me and you will be gone from the face of this earth before day break." Nazuki said.

"Sesshomaru, are you going to let this slut speak to me that way?!" Sakura asked angered.

"You asked for it, mother." Sesshomaru answered. "You start your battles and you end them. I will certainly not allow you to call Nazuki a slut for she is not one."

"How would you know?" Sakura asked. "You haven't slept with her!"

"Neither have you so she's not a slut. Unless you want to tell me something else about you that I don't know." Sesshomaru answered.

Sakura looked at Sesshomaru dumbfounded and she understood the statement.

"No Sesshomaru. I don't go that way." Sakura said. "Don't change the subject."

"She doesn't even have the smell of being with someone. I still smell her innocence." Sesshomaru said.

"So do I." Inuyasha and Inutaisho agreed with Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure you can as well you just don't want to admit it." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't sleep around with a bunch of rich guys to see which one I can pin a child to." Nazuki said. "I have more class than that. If you truly weighed the differences between Kagura and me, you can see that I am the better choice for your son."

"I don't care if you're the better choice for my son." Sakura said. "I don't want to taint our blood line more than what it is. I already have to deal with a half-breed and his offspring and I don't want to deal with another one. You're a slut and your mother was probably one as well."

That struck a nerve. Nazuki's anger surfaced and she punched Sakura on the face. Everyone was shocked.

"You bitch!" Sakura said.

Sesshomaru stood up and she held Nazuki back.

"Don't you dare ever speak about my mother that way!" Nazuki said as Sesshomaru was holding her back. "You don't know anything about her for you to give your opinion! If you ever mention my mother again, you will not be so lucky!"

Sesshomaru sat Nazuki down on the couch and she was taking deep breaths. Sakura started to get up so Sesshomaru help her. Izayoi gave Sakura a napkin so she put it on her lip.

"How dare you take her side over mine?!" Sakura asked.

"Mother, I am sick and tired of your ignorant ways! You cannot come into my father's house and insult our family or his guests! Your behavior has not been in existence since my grandfather had past on and even he would've approved of my union with Nazuki! He would've done so because I was happy and I wasn't forced into it!" Sesshomaru said sternly. "Nazuki is my life mother. I saw her last night for the first time in thirteen years and I feel like I have been reborn and she has given meaning to my life again. You always knew that Nazuki and I will end up together and that's why you have always been against our relationship. I went against your wishes because I knew you were wrong about Nazuki and you still are."

Sakura couldn't believe it. Her son was defending Nazuki against her. Something that she has never expected of him. Nazuki stood up with watery eyes and she turned Sesshomaru so he can face her.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry for making you wait as long as I did." Nazuki said as tears fell down her cheeks. "You will always be my first and only true love."

"Nazuki, I would've waited a lifetime for you to come back to me." Sesshomaru said. "You are my soul mate."

Sesshomaru and Nazuki began to kiss each other tenderly as the girls awed and they started to cry. Sakura finally saw what she needed to see. Her son was truly happy with the woman that he was kissing. A kiss that she has never witness with Kagura. She finally did it. Sakura broke down. Sakura began to shed tears and she began to hug her son and Nazuki while they were still kissing. She interrupted the kiss so Sesshomaru was kind of upset.

"We were in the middle of something here." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Who cares Sesshomaru?" Nazuki asked as she dried her eyes. "She has finally accepted what she's been denying all these years."

"My son, please forgive my behavior. I never meant to hurt you the way I did." Sakura said as her tears fell. "I should've never made you marry Kagura. She was a cruel woman."

"It's okay mother don't worry about it." Sesshomaru said. "What's done it's done."

"Nazuki, my dear." Sakura said as she held Nazuki's face. "I'm truly sorry for everything. The comment about your mother was uncalled for. I should've realized sooner that you were the perfect match for my son from the beginning."

"Sakura, I'm sorry for hitting you and disrespecting you." Nazuki said. "It's not like me."

"I know it's not dear." Sakura said. "I was the one that provoked you. Please forgive me."

"Already forgiven." Nazuki said smiling. "And forgotten."

Sakura and Nazuki began to hug so Sesshomaru was the happiest man in the world. The two most important women in his life have come together to become a family.

"This is a time to celebrate!" Inutaisho said.

"Yes I'm starving." Nazuki and Kagome said.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Maybe you're pregnant too, Nazuki." Kagome said.

"Yeah and I'm the next virgin Mary." Nazuki said sarcastically.

"I'll make sure you're not." Sesshomaru whispered.

"You're such a pervert." Nazuki whispered.

"Anyways, let's go to the dinning room." Izayoi said as she went to the dinning room with Inutaisho.

"Look who's talking? You were actually doing the dirty deed before everyone got here." Nazuki said as she went to the dinning room with the others.

"Nazuki, did you really have to say out loud what most of us were thinking?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm so sorry." Nazuki answered. "I did think that we were all adults here."

"Sometimes it's too much if you say it out loud." Miroku said.

"That's very true." Nazuki said. "I hope that they made my favorite."

Everyone sat down around the dinner table and the children were called to eat with them. The kitchen staff started to place all of the food on the table and it smelled heavenly. The cooks actually cooked an American dinner. They cooked lemon pepper chicken, steaks differently cooked as in well done to almost raw, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, carrots, and dinner rolls.

"Everything looks delicious." Nazuki said.

Everyone started digging in and the mother served their little ones. Of course Inuyasha was upset that he didn't get his noddles. A staff member came back and he replaced Inuyasha's empty plated with a lid covered plate. The employee gave Sakura a bag of ice as he bowed and he went into the kitchen. Sakura placed the bag of ice on the injury and Nazuki felt bad.

"Don't feel bad Nazuki." Sakura said. "I deserved it and a little more."

"I shouldn't have done that." Nazuki said.

Inuyasha uncovered the plate and it was his noddles.

"They love me." Inuyasha said grinning.

"I hope that's not all you're eating." Kagome said as she cut Ryota's steak.

"Of course not." Inuyasha said as he picked up his chopsticks.

"What has been going on in your life, Nazuki?" Izayoi asked as she ignored her child like son.

"Some of the things that has happened I cannot discuss since the children are here so I will discuss them another time." Nazuki said.

"Why did you take so long to come back to us Aunt 'Zuki?" Ryota asked.

"I am in the military Ryota." Nazuki said. "The Army sends me over seas so I can take care of the bad guys."

"Where have you been in your travels?" Izayoi asked.

"I've been to the most beautiful places in the world." Nazuki answered smiling. "France, Greece, Italy, Germany, Syria, Japan, and the list goes on."

"Why aren't your parents here?" Inutaisho asked.

"They died." Nazuki answered.

Inutaisho didn't know what to say. Well, no one did.

"I'm sorry Nazuki." Sakura said.

"It's okay." Nazuki said. "No harm done. I do believe we should speak about my past when the children are asleep."

"That's a good idea." Sango said.

"When is the wedding?" Sakura asked as Sesshomaru chocked on his red wine.

"I don't see a ring on my finger just yet so that topic will not be discussed any further." Nazuki answered smiling.

"I'm shocked you're not in your honeymoon yet." Sakura said.

"I'm working on that mother." Sesshomaru said as he cleaned his mouth.

"I need you to work a little harder on that dear. I would like some grandchildren." Sakura said. "I'm getting old."

"I don't know who is going to be more annoying now." Sesshomaru said. "The bitch from hell or the supportive mother."

"Oh no he didn't." Sakura said.

"Damn right I did." Sesshomaru said as he drank his wine.

**Author's Notes: Yes Nazuki hit the shit out of Sakura. As she said, she was the one that provoked her and Sesshomaru was so dead wrong for saying that to his mother. I'm just glad that she realized that Nazuki is truly the one for her son and not Kagura. Thank for for reading and please leave your honest reviews.**

**To be continued...**


	7. Everyone Deserves Happiness

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I do apologize for making everyone wait so long. I haven't had any internet :( ... Well, let's get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the lovely hanyou, Nazuki.**

Chapter Six  
Everyone Deserves Happiness

"Sesshomaru, don't start with your smart antics with your mother." Nazuki said. "She has finally approved of our union together and I don't want you to ruin that."

"Don't make the punch to the face in vain either." Inuyasha said as he was trying to hold a snicker back.

Kagome slapped the back of Inuyasha's head and he was stunned.

"Inuyasha, you make the most terrible comments at the most terrible times." Kagome said.

"He's always been that way and it won't change now." Miroku said.

"Anyways, did you know that Nazuki wasn't going to marry me until you gave us your blessing, mother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I did know." Sakura answered ashamed.

"How?" Inutaisho asked.

"It was when Sesshomaru was talking to Nazuki about marriage for the first time. I over heard the conversation and I just couldn't pull away from it. These were Nazuki's words. Sesshomaru, I know that I want to marry you but I cannot marry you without your mother's blessing." Sakura answered replaying the memory. "She is a big part in your life and that means that she has to be a part of mine. I do want her to be a part of our kid's lives as well. She is going to be their grandmother. That's when Sesshomaru said that we might have to wait for an eternity for that and then that's when she said I'm willing to wait for that moment to come for I know it will. Of course I was against it and I was doing everything in my power for them to break up."

"Mother, Nazuki knew how you were and she still wanted you to be part of her life." Sesshomaru said. "I do believe that is a noble thing of her."

"I must confess. Even though I heard all those things, I still felt that if Nazuki married Sesshomaru I would loose him forever. I knew she would be the perfect wife and the perfect mother and with that, I thought Sesshomaru would never spend time with me or have anything to do with me." Sakura said. "I was wrong for making Sesshomaru marry Kagura and he was better off single. All of this is my fault."

"Not completely." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks for the support." Sakura said.

"I'll explain what he means when the kids go to sleep." Nazuki said.

The children finished eating their food so they started to yawn.

"Is it time for us to play Aunt 'Zuki?" Emiko asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it must be your bedtime since you're yawning." Nazuki answered.

"You said you would play with us." Ryota said.

"I did say that Ryota but it's going to be past your bedtime and I did say that if it's not past your bedtime we can play." Nazuki said.

"Nazuki and Sesshomaru will spend that night Ryota so you can play with them in the morning after breakfast." Inutaisho said.

"You will?" Emiko and Ryota asked.

"I guess we are." Sesshomaru and Nazuki answered smiling.

"Yes!" Emiko and Ryota shouted.

The children got out of their seats and they started going up the stairs. Kagome and Sango went after them so they can dress them and tuck them in and their husband went with them to help them.

"How far long Kagome is?" Nazuki asked.

"She's four months pregnant and she's having twins." Izayoi said.

"Oh wow." Nazuki said.

"I'm waiting for my oldest son to make me a grandfather again." Inutaisho said as he drank his wine.

"We will do our best dad." Sesshomaru said smiling.

"The kids are so precious." Nazuki said. "I wonder how our kids will look like."

"I bet they will be beautiful." Sakura said as the ice was still on her face.

"Thank you." Nazuki said.

The parents came back down and they sat at the dinner table.

"Spill it Nazuki." Miroku said.

"Why do you have to be so demanding?" Nazuki asked. "And rude none the less."

"Sorry." Miroku said.

"Anyways, it was my father's doing that I had left." Nazuki said.

Nazuki started telling everyone the story that she was telling Sesshomaru and they were all quiet and attentive. They were surprised at the things that she was saying and some of them they couldn't believe.

"So this is the way you were going to get rid of me." Sakura said. "You know the leader of the yakuza."

"Yeah but I wasn't going to do it." Nazuki said. "I don't want to make Sesshomaru suffer."

"I wouldn't have minded at all." Sesshomaru said.

"Asshole." Sakura said.

"Damn, who would've ever thought the one that was Sesshomaru's best friend was the son leading the yakuza." Inuyasha said. "I'm glad that you don't affiliate yourself with him anymore."

"I have to and it's not by choice." Nazuki said. "It's out of respects of my father."

"Is this the reason you know about Kagura still?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Every time I look at that vile woman I want to slit her throat." Nazuki said.

"Does she know who you are?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She might have an idea but I don't know." Nazuki answered. "I will find out tomorrow night though."

"How?" Everyone asked.

"I have a dinner with them every Sunday evening." Nazuki answered. "That's how we catch up and Sesshomaru will be coming with me."

"When did I volunteer to do this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Don't be a wuss Sesshomaru." Nazuki answered. "I'm sure that jaws will be dropping and maybe I can find out why in the world he asked me to leave you in ther first place."

"How does he treat you?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's very nice with me and he rather have me around than Kagura." Nazuki answered. "Kanna, Kagura's and Naraku's daughter loves me. She gets along with me better than she does with her mother."

"I wouldn't get a long with her either." Sango said.

"Where do you work now, Nazuki?" Izayoi asked.

"I work at Koga's club." Nazuki answered flushed. "I'm an exotic dancer. That's where Sesshomaru saw me last night."

"How did he know to look there?" Inutaisho asked. "He wouldn't step in a place like that."

Kagome and Sango started to get nervous.

"I do. I'll explain this. Yesterday morning, I was at a lingerie store shopping for new items for my performances. I was walking out of the store and that's when I literally bumped into Kagome and Sango." Nazuki answered. "Of course we hugged and chit chatted a little. I felt that I could face Sesshomaru again so I told the girls where I was working."

"We knew that you two were up to something." Miroku said.

"Sorry, we couldn't tell you." Sango said. "We wanted to surprise all of you."

"Anyways, once I went into work, I was getting second thoughts about seeing Sesshomaru again. The main reason was because he was going to see me working at Koga's club. I actually didn't think that he would show up since it was a strip club and I didn't think the guys had the capability of tricking Sesshomaru into going." Nazuki said. "Once I was going on stage, Ayame gave me a bracelet to hide my scent. It didn't work since Sesshomaru's demon took over and he tasted my blood to confirm it was me."

"So that's why he did that." Inuyasha and Miroku thought.

"I didn't even sleep last night thinking of what do to." Nazuki said. "I then decided to see him. What was the worst thing he could say? I don't want you anymore so get the hell out of here."

Nazuki relayed when she went into the apartment and made breakfast for Sesshomaru and her and how Sesshomaru tried to attack her with a bat.

"How in the world did you carry me in the bedroom?" Sesshomaru asked out curiosity.

"That's easy. I picked you up and put you there." Nazuki answered. "I am a half-demon Sesshomaru so I have super natural strength."

"Smart ass." Sesshomaru said.

"You asked the question and I answered it." Nazuki said.

"Do you ever fear for your life when you're around them?" Sakura asked.

"No. Kagura should be the one fearing for her life." Nazuki answered. "I'm in good terms with Naraku's father. She's not. The thing that Kagura doesn't know is that the yakuza doesn't kill women or children unless it's for treason or betrayal."

Nazuki started to yawn and so did the others.

"I guess it's time to go to bed." Izayoi said.

"I guess it is." Inutaisho said. "Sakura, if you like to stay we can prepare the guest room for you."

"Oh no that's fine Inutaisho." Sakura said. "I must find Nazuki the best of the best for her wedding."

"But I don't even know when the wedding is." Nazuki asked.

"Sweetie I'm just looking for the people and I'm sure Sesshomaru is not going to wait another minute more knowing that you have my blessing." Sakura said.

"I finally agree with you on something mother." Sesshomaru said grinning.

"Don't worry about the dress or the cake." Nazuki said. "I'll take care of that."

"Okay dear." Sakura said.

Sakura started walking towards the front door so Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Nazuki went with her.

"I want to thank you again, Sakura, for everything." Nazuki said.

"No my dear. Thank you for being patient with me." Sakura said. "You both deserve happiness and I shouldn't have denied you that."

"Good night mother." Sesshomaru said.

"Good night my son." Sakura said. "Good night my dear daughter-in-law."

Sakura hugged her son and her future daughter-in-law.

"Make me proud my son." Sakura said.

"I will not disappoint you, mother." Sesshomaru said smiling.

Sakura went out of the house and Nazuki was all smiles. Sesshomaru looked at Nazuki and they began to kiss each other passionately. Nazuki jumped on Sesshomaru and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Kids, you do know that you're in the middle of the hallway." Inutaisho said with a raised eyebrow.

"We know." Sesshomaru said in between kisses. "We're using my old room."

"Alright kids, we do have Emiko and Ryota in the house so be quiet about it." Inutaisho said.

"We're just kissing." Nazuki said in between kisses. "That doesn't make any noise."

Sesshomaru broke off the kiss and he started running up the stairs to his room.

"Good night." Nazuki said smiling.

"I'm sure those two are going to have a great time on their honeymoon." Inutaisho said as he went to the dining room.

Inutaisho arrived to the dinning room without Sesshomaru and Nazuki.

"They went to Sesshomaru's room." Inutaisho simply said.

"Damn perverts I swear." Inuyasha said.

"You're starting to sound like an old man that has no sex life." Miroku said.

"I'm sure that they will not be doing that especially when Nazuki is waiting for her wedding night." Kagome said. "She will also have respect for our children."

The couples were going up the stairs together as they continued to talk.

"You know it's sad everything that has happened to Nazuki." Sango said.

"Yes it is." Inutaisho said.

"It seems like she doesn't care." Izayoi said.

"It's not that she doesn't care. She's moving on since there is no point of dwelling on the past." Kagome said as she thought of her deceased father. "Thinking of them will not bring them back. I'm sure that she thinks of them about them every once in a while and maybe even shed a few tears."

Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and she began to cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Izayoi said.

"It's okay." Kagome said through her tears.

Everyone knew that Kagome didn't have her father with her. They all were there with her. He was in a car accident caused by a drunk driver that was texting and the drunk driver was instantly killed as her father was in critical condition. She actually saw him at the hospital and she was twelve years old at the time. She was the last person to see her father alive and she still remembers those few words he said to her.

"Continue to grow like you are and take care of the family for me and I will always be there for you." Kagome's father's words played in her head. "Be strong my sweet child. I love you."

That's when she heard the flat line. She began to scream in tears and yelled for her father to come back to her when she knew it wasn't possible. The nurses and the doctors moved her out of the way so her mother grabbed her and took her to the waiting room.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Inuyasha said. "Good night."

"Good night." Everyone said.

Inuyasha used his old bedroom and he went in with Kagome.

"She was so depressed and she had lost so much weight." Sango said. "If Inuyasha wasn't with her, we might have lost her too."

"Well dear we should sleep as well." Miroku said. "Emiko will be up bright and early."

"As always." Sango said.

"Good night." Sango and Miroku said.

"Good night." Inutaisho and Izayoi said.

They all went to their bedrooms and they went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Sesshomaru's room, Sesshomaru and Nazuki were under the covers holding each other tightly with smiles on their faces.

"Today was an unforgettable day." Sesshomaru said. "Now we can continue to unite our life together."

"All this time your mother was only worried about not having you anymore." Nazuki said. "She could've told us about this."

"You know she wasn't going to tell us especially when she was trying to separate us." Sesshomaru said. "Let's not think about that anymore since we have to wake up early for the kids."

"Yes that's very true." Nazuki said. "Good night my love."

"Good night my princess." Sesshomaru said.

The couple closed their eyes and they fell asleep.

Morning came fairly quickly for the people in the mansion so Nazuki started waking up. She used the bathroom, washed her hands, and she brushed her teeth. Nazuki started looking through Sesshomaru's clothes and she found a drawer full of her old clothes.

"These are all the clothes from I spent the night here." Nazuki thought.

Nazuki was looking some more and she saw an old bathing suit of hers.

"I guess I'll be tanning by the pool today." Nazuki thought excited.

Nazuki started taking off her clothes and she put on her two piece bathing suit. She was looking at herself in the full length mirror and she looked so hot in it.

"Damn this looks so much better now than it did when I was a teenager. Well, it's a little small in the boob area." Nazuki thought. "I actually have boobs and an ass."

The bathing suit was a solid red with black splatters all over the place. The top was tied around her neck and around her back and there was only a triangle piece big enough to cover her nipple and three inches away from her nipples.

"I guess this will have to do." Nazuki thought. "I have nothing else to go to the pool."

Nazuki went out of Sesshomaru's room with a towel in hand and she was walking down the stairs. She covered herself with the towel since she felt the staff walking around.

"Miss Akimoto, good morning." Jaken said.

"Good morning Jaken." Nazuki said. "Nice sunny weather we're having."

"Yes it is." Jaken said. "Would you like some breakfast served by the poolside?"

"Oh yes please that would be grand." Nazuki answered with a smile. "A fruit salad will be amazing and I'll eat it with toothpicks."

"Alright, I'll tell the cook." Jaken said smiling.

Jaken left so Nazuki went to the pool. She saw that the beach chair was ready for her with tanning lotion on the table to the side of the chair.

"They still freak me out when they predict what I'm going to do." Nazuki thought.

Nazuki sat on the chair and she started to put on the tanning lotion. The sun was shinning bright and Nazuki was soaking everything in as she finished putting on tanning lotion. Nazuki laid down on the beach chair and she waited for her breakfast. The male waiter was coming outside with Nazuki's food and he was stunned at her body.

"She looks amazing and her nipples are about to pop out of her bathing suit." The male waiter thought.

The waiter began to get a boner and he didn't know what to do.

"Alright, I'll just have to man up and give it to her." The waiter thought. "I hope that she won't bite."

The waiter started walking up to Nazuki and she had a big smile on her face.

"You really don't have to nervous, young man." Nazuki said smiling. "I will not bite. You are very handsome but you're not my type."

"What is your type Miss Akimoto?" The waiter asked nervously.

"Sesshomaru Shinohima is my type my dear good sir." Nazuki answered with a smile. "Could you please put some bottled waters in the freezer for me? I will need them as soon as I'm done outside."

"Yes ma'am. I'll do that right now." The waiter said.

"Quit being so nervous around me." Nazuki said. "I only bite on Sesshomaru's lips."

The waiter swallowed hard and he went back to the kitchen.

"I love messing with new staff members." Nazuki thought as she ate her fruit salad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Ryota and Emiko's room, they were waking up and they were all smiles.

"Lets go wake up Uncle Sesshomaru and Aunt 'Zuki." Emiko said.

"That's a great idea." Ryota answered smiling. "We have to brush our teeth first."

"Yeah!" Emiko said.

Ryota and Emiko went to the bathroom and they were brushing their teeth. The children got dressed on their own and they went into Sesshomaru's bedroom.

"I hope that they're not sleeping." Emiko whispered.

"I doesn't matter." Ryota said. "Let's jump on them."

Emiko and Ryota started running to the bed and they jumped on the bed finding out that it was empty.

"Where are they?" Emiko asked.

Sesshomaru jumped from out of the closet as he screamed and scared the kids. Sesshomaru jumped on the bed and he started to tickle them.

"Oh no stop Uncle Sesshomaru!" Emiko and Ryota said as they laughed. "Someone please help!"

Sesshomaru stopped tickling the kids and he placed them on his chest.

"You two thought you could outsmart your uncle." Sesshomaru said. "I won this time."

"We'll get you next time, Uncle Sesshomaru." Ryota said.

"Where is Aunt 'Zuki?" Emiko asked.

"She wasn't here when I woke up this morning. I do smell her at the pool." Sesshomaru answered.

"We're going to get changed." Ryota said smiling.

Ryota and Emiko kissed their uncle's cheek and they went to their room to change.

"I'm guessing I'm doing the same." Sesshomaru said smiling.

Sesshomaru started to change into his blue swimming trunks and he went to the kids' room.

"Are you ready kids?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes we are." Ryota and Emiko answered.

Ryota had black swimming trunks with a white waistband and Emiko had a solid purple swim suit with white flowers. The trio started to go down the stairs and they headed to the pool. Nazuki was surfacing the water when Sesshomaru and the kids arrived and she looked so sexy. She was walking up the pool stairs and Sesshomaru was growing in more ways than one. Nazuki looked at Sesshomaru and she was smiling from ear to ear. She grabbed her towel and she dried herself off.

"Good morning Aunt 'Zuki." Ryota and Emiko said.

"Good morning kids." Nazuki said. "Did you sleep well?"

"We sure did." The kids answered. "It's time for us to eat."

"I already ate sweeties." Nazuki said. "Why don't you eat with Uncle Sesshomaru and I'll wait for you right here?"

"Yeah that's fine." The kids said.

"First I'm going to take a quick dip in the pool." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru went walking towards the pool and he jumped as quickly as he could.

Nazuki started to laugh and she was happy that she could make Sesshomaru blush the way he does. Jaken arrived to the pool and he realized why the waiter was drooling when he went into the kitchen.

"What will the children have this morning?" Jaken asked as he was trying to keep it cool.

"What do you want to eat kids?" Nazuki asked.

"We want to eat what you had Aunt 'Zuki." Emiko answered.

"Are you sure?" Nazuki asked as Sesshomaru was getting out of the pool. "I had a very healthy breakfast."

"Yes we're sure." Ryota said.

"I'll have what Nazuki had too." Sesshomaru said.

"Gosh I didn't know I would start a trend." Nazuki said smiling.

"Alright fruit bowls it is." Jaken said. "Excuse me."

Jaken bowed and he went to the kitchen.

"I never seen Jaken act so nervous before." Sesshomaru said smiling.

"I think that little swim suit of yours got him riled up like it did me." Sesshomaru whispered in Nazuki's ear.

Nazuki started to shiver and she smiled.

"I'm sorry but it was the only thing I saw in your drawer full of my clothes." Nazuki said as she turned to Sesshomaru.

"It looks so much better on you now though." Sesshomaru said. "I love it."

"I thought you would make me change." Nazuki said.

"Oh no my dear." Sesshomaru whispered. "I want to take it off though."

"Sesshomaru the kids are with us." Nazuki whispered.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Sesshomaru said smiling.

Jaken came back with three fruit bowls and he placed them on the table with utensils. He also placed bottled water as well so they can stay hydrated.

"Would you like anything else?" Jaken asked.

"That would be all Jaken." Sesshomaru answered. "Thank you."

Jaken bowed and he went to the kitchen.

Nazuki and Sesshomaru started to laugh and the kids had no idea why. Sesshomaru went to eat with the kids so Nazuki went to sun bathe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the kitchen, the staff members were speaking of Nazuki's body and how great she looked. They were wondering on how she did it and kept it that way. They heard Jaken coming back so they started talking about something else.

"If you keep on talking about Miss Akimoto, all of you will be dismissed." Jaken said with all seriousness.

"I'm guessing Luke wasn't the only one affected by Miss Akimoto's features." Joshua said.

Jaken started to blush so he walked away without saying a word.

"I'm telling you! That woman is so hot." Luke said. "I wish I could take a picture with her."

"She will become very famous once Lord Sesshomaru shows her off to the world." A housekeeper said.

"Why do you say that?" Luke asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru is the most eligible and richest bachelor and him being with a woman doesn't make him available anymore." The housekeeper answered. "Everyone is going to want to know who she is and how did the snag him as well."

"I guess so." Luke said. "How was she able to do that Mary?"

"It's easy. Miss Akimoto use to date Lord Sesshomaru when they were in high school." Mary answered. "Something happened and she disappeared. Our young lord married a vile woman and he was unhappy with her since she wasn't Miss Akimoto. He was actually forced into the marriage by his mother. He divorced her because she was unfaithful and he moved into an apartment. He's happy now that she has returned and I'm sure that they will wed and have a family of their own."

"I'm glad to hear that." Luke said. "He's a very lucky man."

"I just can't wait for the wedding." Joshua said. "I'm sure that Miss Akimoto will tell me to make that cake."

"Of course she will." Mary said. "You're the only one that can make her white chocolate cake with butter cream icing just the way she likes it."

"I know I do." Joshua said.

"I'm guessing you've known Miss Akimoto for years." Luke said.

"Of course we have." Joshua said. "We've known her since she was in daycare with Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha."

"Wow, who would've ever thought they would end up together?" Luke asked.

"Everyone did except Lord Sesshomaru's mother." Joshua answered. "Well let's get back to work before we really get fired."

The employees went back to work and Luke was still playing everything in his mind.

"They truly love each other." Luke thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the pool, Sesshomaru and the children had finished eating their breakfast so they went to Nazuki.

"Are you ready to get in again?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You have to wait thirty minutes before you go in or you'll get sick." Nazuki said.

"Do you think I believe that?" Sesshomaru asked. "That rule only applies to puny humans and I don't see any around here."

"Well, you're going to wait no matter what you say." Nazuki said. "I do believe that Emiko is human."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and he looked at the kids as he winked at them.

Sesshomaru picked up Nazuki and he put her over his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru no put me down!" Nazuki said as she pounded on Sesshomaru's back.

"You're going into this water whether you like it or not." Sesshomaru said as he ran to the pool.

Sesshomaru jumped into the pool with Nazuki and the kids were laughing their little heads off. They noticed that they didn't see them come up quickly so they went to the pool.

"Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww!" The kids said while they saw their uncle and aunt kissing under the water. "That's so gross!"

"What's so gross?" Inuyasha asked from behind.

The kids jumped scared and they almost fell into the pool so Inuyasha grabbed them.

"Hey Uncle Inuyasha." Emiko said.

"You scared us, dad." Ryota said.

"I know I did." Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry. So what's gross?"

"Uncle Sesshomaru and Aunt Nazuki kissing under the water." Emiko and Ryota answered.

"That is gross." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru and Nazuki surfaced the water at the same time and they were all smiles.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Nazuki said.

"Good morning Nazuki and Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. "Why are you guys up so early?"

"I was up early so I came to the pool and they joined me after." Nazuki answered. "It's a beautiful day to be outside."

"Yes it is." Inuyasha said. "I'm going to eat and then I will join you guys."

"That sounds like a great idea." Sesshomaru said. "Is Kagome awake?"

"No she's still sleeping." Inuyasha answered. "Mom mentioned her dad so she was really upset most of the night."

"Oh poor thing." Nazuki said. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she was fine after our little dirty deed." Inuyasha answered with a grin.

"What dirty deed?" Ryota asked.

"I'll tell you when you get older or you will be scared for life." Inuyasha answered.

"Well go and eat so you can come join us." Nazuki said as she swam on her back.

"Let me go since my sister-in-law wants me in the water so bad." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah Nazuki is not allowed out of the pool when Miroku is around." Sesshomaru said.

"Why is that?" Inuyasha and Nazuki asked with different meanings.

"Her bikini is a little too small on her and I don't want anything to happen." Sesshomaru answered.

"I'm sure everything will be okay." Nazuki said. "He wouldn't dare do anything especially when he's married to Sango."

"He might he might not." Inuyasha said.

"You are smoking hot." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said.

"Thanks guys." Nazuki said. "You guys are worrying too much."

"If you say so." Inuyasha said as he went to the kitchen.

"They're so weird." Nazuki thought.

"Sesshomaru, we have to go to Onigumo's house this evening." Nazuki said.

"Yeah I guess we can go." Sesshomaru said.

"We have to go." Nazuki said. "Not only that, I must find out the truth."

"I wouldn't mind finding out either." Sesshomaru said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the kitchen, Inuyasha was getting his noddles with boiled eggs and he was eating it.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

"You were sleeping so soundly." Inuyasha answered. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Thank you, dear." Kagome said. "Joshua, I want the same thing as Inuyasha."

"Yes ma'am." Joshua said.

"I have a feeling these twins will be exactly the same as their father." Kagome said.

"We must watch out then." Izayoi said. "They will be a handful."

"You don't mean that mom." Inuyasha said.

"She does Inuyasha." Inutaisho said. "I was actually glad that I had to go to work."

"That's harsh." Miroku said.

"Very..." Sango said.

They all sat down and Josh started to make them the breakfast that they requested.

"Are the others sleeping?" Miroku asked.

"No, they're by the pool." Inuyasha answered.

"That's a good idea." Inutaisho said. "It's a great day outside."

"Joshua, we can finally use that meat that we marinated for grilling." Izayoi said.

"When was it marinated?" Kagome asked.

"Two days ago Miss Kagome." Joshua answered.

"Yes I was thinking we should have a barbeque this weekend for lunch and it couldn't come at a perfect time." Izayoi said.

"Well, I'm finished with breakfast so I'm going to the pool." Kagome said.

Kagome got of off the stool and she walked up the stairs to change into her swim suit.

"Is Nazuki wearing one?" Sango asked.

"She sure is." Inuyasha said grinning.

"What's all that grinning for?" Miroku asked.

"You'll see." Inuyasha answered. "...Oh shit!"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked.

"I hope that Kagome doesn't get all crazy hormonal when she sees Nazuki." Inuyasha answered.

"Why would she?" Inutaisho asked.

"You'll understand once you see her." Inuyasha answered.

"I'm curious to see how she looks like now." Sango said.

"So am I." Miroku said.

Sango and Miroku finished their breakfast and they went to the poolside.

"5...4...3...2...1..." Inuyasha counted.

Nazuki screamed.

"What the hell Miroku?" Sango asked.

"You're so dead!" Sesshomaru yelled in anger.

**Author's Notes: Miroku is going to get it now. He can never keep his hands to himself. Again, I do apologize for the wait everyone. Thank you for reading and please leave me honest reviews.**

**To be continued...**


	8. How Dare You!

**Author's notes: Thanks everyone for being so patient with me. Now, let me stop typing this part so I can go on with the story like everyone wants.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the lovely hanyou, Nazuki.**

**Special thanks to: Kathalla for her lovely review :D**

Chapter Seven  
How Dare You?!

Sesshomaru started running after Miroku and the kids were laughing their heads off.

"You have some nerve, Miroku!" Nazuki said. "I'm sorry Sango. I'm going to change now."

"You don't have to change, Nazuki." Sango said. "It's Miroku that needs to get his hands cut off."

"I couldn't help myself!" Miroku said as he was running away from Sesshomaru.

"I won't help myself when I'm kicking your ass!" Sesshomaru said as he was running after Miroku.

"Don't worry about it Sesshomaru." Nazuki said. "We have to leave anyways."

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked as he stopped chasing Miroku.

"We have to go to my house so I can start getting ready for tonight and I'm sure that Kanna wants to spend time with me before she goes to bed." Nazuki answered as she put her towel around her body.

"Yes I guess we do." Sesshomaru said.

"What about us?" Ryota and Emiko asked.

"If your parents let you, you're more than welcome to come with me." Nazuki answered.

"I have no problem with that." Sango said.

"Yes." Emiko said.

"I'm going to ask my father." Ryota said as he walked to his father.

"Just to let you know. Ryota and Emiko are not afraid to say what is on their minds if you know what I mean." Miroku said.

"That's good to know and I'm glad that they do that." Nazuki said. "I hope they don't do it in a disrespectful way."

"Oh gosh no." Sango said smiling. "They're so cute with it sometimes you don't noticed they're insulting someone."

"Good." Nazuki said smiling. "I'm going to get dressed now."

Nazuki was walking towards Sesshomaru's room and she bumped into Kagome.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kagome." Nazuki said as her towel fell off. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." Kagome answered.

Kagome looked at Nazuki up and down and she noticed how great she looked. Kagome's eyes started to water and she began to cry.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Nazuki asked worried.

"You look so great and I'm so fat." Kagome said in tears.

"Don't say that Kagome." Nazuki said. "You look great."

"No I don't. I bet Inuyasha would love me a lot more if I looked as great as you." Kagome said crying.

"Oh hell! Her hormones are kicking in!" Nazuki thought.

Inuyasha arrived at the scene and he was seeing what he predicted.

"Let's go to the living room Kagome." Nazuki said.

"For what?" Kagome asked as she dried her tears.

"We're going to have a girl talk." Nazuki answered smiling.

Kagome and Nazuki went walking to the living room and Inuyasha was shaking his head as he smiled.

"I knew that was going to happen." Inuyasha said.

"Why didn't you go?" Miroku asked. "You should be comforting her not Nazuki."

"I'm going to let Nazuki work her magic." Inuyasha answered smiling. "She has her ways."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the living room, Kagome and Nazuki were sitting on the couch and Nazuki was holding Kagome's hands.

"Kagome, I don't really understand what you're going through because I have never been pregnant." Nazuki said. "I do see your point of view as a jealous woman. I was very jealous of Kagura since she was the first in Sesshomaru's life for almost everything. She was the first wife, the first female he had sex with, the first female he bought a house with, and all those good things. I'm also glad that she will be first and only ex-wife in his list."

Kagome started to see Nazuki's point of view and she was understanding where she is coming from.

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel worse. I just want you to see the other person's point of view before you come to any conclusions." Nazuki said. "You should know by now that I rather be in your position than the one I am in now correct."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

"If my father had not done what he did, I would be the one Sesshomaru would be married to." Nazuki answered. "I might be pregnant right now with his pup and it wouldn't be the first one either. I could've been Sesshomaru's first instead that vile woman."

"I'm sorry Nazuki. You're absolutely right about everything." Kagome said as she hugged Nazuki.

"It's okay Kagome." Nazuki said. "You don't have to apologize."

"I have to. You were right." Kagome said.

"No you don't now let's go back with the others." Nazuki said.

"Okay." Kagome said.

"Besides, Inuyasha is married and mated to you because he wanted to and he will stay with you forever." Nazuki said as she stood up. "Mates are for life you know."

"I guess he's stuck with me." Kagome said smiling.

Nazuki helped Kagome up and they went to the swimming pool.

"Once you have your twins, I can help you get back in shape with my type of dancing." Nazuki said.

"You really would do that for me, Nazuki?" Kagome asked with stars in her eyes.

"Of course I would." Nazuki answered. "You're like my little sister and I'll do anything for you and the others."

"I'm going to look so hot." Kagome said grinning.

Kagome and Nazuki started to laugh and the others were glad Kagome was in a better mood. Inutaisho and Izayoi saw Nazuki and their mouths were wide opened.

"Nazuki, I see you've kept in shape all these years." Izayoi said.

"I sure did." Nazuki said. "I had to keep my mind off of things and some people. Too bad that one person I needed out of my head didn't leave."

Sesshomaru went to Nazuki and he wrapped his arms around her waist as Nazuki wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, it's going to be even harder now." Sesshomaru said.

"I wouldn't mind you invading my thoughts." Nazuki said.

Nazuki and Sesshomaru forgot about their surroundings so they stared to kiss.

"EEEWWWW." The kids said.

Sesshomaru and Nazuki started to smile on their kiss so they stopped.

"Let's go get ready." Nazuki said.

"Where are you going?" Inutaisho asked.

"We're going to see Onigumo." Nazuki answered. "We'll be back since we have to drop off Ryota and Emiko."

"Okay that's swell." Izayoi said. "Don't eat too much so you can eat here too."

"Agreed." Nazuki and Sesshomaru said.

Nazuki, Sesshomaru, Ryota, and Emiko went upstairs to get dressed and everyone was wondering what Kagome and Nazuki talked about.

"What did she say?" Sango asked.

"What did who say?" Kagome asked.

"What did Nazuki and you talked about? Sango asked.

"Oh... We talked about things that made me realize that I need to think before I speak." Kagome answered.

"Things like what my love?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nazuki would rather have my body than the one she has now." Kagome answered. "That would mean that her father wouldn't have done what he did and she would be married to Sesshomaru and having his pups."

"I see her point." Sango said.

"Sometimes we, humans, act so selfish and don't even think about the others first." Kagome said. "We never truly know what he have until it's gone or walk in another person's shoes."

"That's absolutely right." Inutaisho said. "I knew my son felt when he was married to Kagura since I was with his mother. The only difference is that he did it to please his mother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Sesshomaru's bedroom, Nazuki was finished with her shower so she went into the bedroom and Sesshomaru was naked.

"Um..." Nazuki said as she looked away blushing. "Sesshomaru, could you cover up please?"

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've never seen a male naked before." Nazuki answered.

"Are you serious?" Sesshomaru asked as he put on his boxers.

"My father didn't make it a habit to walk around naked in the house." Nazuki said. "He did have respect for me in those types of things."

"I'm sorry Nazuki." Sesshomaru said. "Once we're married, you'll get use to it quick. You might want me to walk around naked with you."

"Yeah I might." Nazuki said grinning.

Nazuki took off her towel and Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"Why do you torture me so?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm sorry that I'm comfortable to show off my body." Nazuki answered. "Sometimes I still feel my face burning when I dance in front of a new client. My entire body was red when I had to dance in front of you and the others especially you of course."

"Don't worry about it Nazuki." Sesshomaru said as he put on his sky blue collard shirt. "You will not be working there anymore as we discussed the other day."

"I'm not going to stop dancing." Nazuki said as she put on her bra. "It's my passion."

"Let's do this. We'll build a house of our own with your likings and mine in mind and one of the rooms could be your personal pole dancing room." Sesshomaru said.

"Would you really, Sesshomaru?" Nazuki asked with stars in her eyes.

"Of course I would Nazuki." Sesshomaru answered. "I can't wait for those private dances."

Nazuki blushed.

"I guess we have to start on the house then." Nazuki said.

The couple finished getting dressed and they went out to the hallway. The kids were dressed as well and they looked fabulous.

"You look very nice." Nazuki said.

"Thank you, Aunt 'Zuki." Ryota and Emiko said.

"Le's go and get this over with." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes sir." Nazuki said.

Nazuki grabbed the kids' hands and they went down the stairs. They were ready to go so they said their goodbyes for now. They got into Sesshomaru's car and Sesshomaru let Nazuki drive.

"That's so sweet of you." Nazuki said as she got into the driver's side.

Sesshomaru closed the door and he went to the passenger's side.

"I only let you drive my cars." Sesshomaru said. "I don't trust anyone else with them."

"Not even Inuyasha." Nazuki said.

"Especially Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "He crashed father's brand new 2008 red on red corvette. It happened the day he got it."

"I bet he was pissed." Nazuki said as she turned on the car. "It happened when I wasn't around."

"He was more than pissed he was furious." Sesshomaru said as Nazuki drove off. "Grounded for six months."

"I'm guessing this happened during the summer." Nazuki said as she drove to her apartment.

"Yes it did." Sesshomaru said smiling. "Grounded for the rest of the year."

"What happened though?" Nazuki asked.

"He was racing the car with some punk kids." Sesshomaru answered. "He won the race. The bad thing was that he lost control of the car and he flipped in the air three times. The car landed on the wheels so he was lucky he wasn't killed."

"Oh goodness." Nazuki said. "I'm glad that he's okay."

Nazuki arrived to a gate and she passed her key card. The gates started to open so she drove in.

"These apartments are amazing." Sesshomaru said. "How can you afford this?"

"My father use to own these apartments. He bought them after the incident with my mother so he could have something to take his mind off of things." Nazuki answered. "He left them for me in his will and I have my own personal apartment here."

"That's very nice of him." Sesshomaru said. "I can't believe he had a will."

"With the lifestyle that he was living, he needed to make one." Nazuki said. "He wanted me to be taken care of when he past on."

"Oh..." Sesshomaru said.

Nazuki parked the car and Sesshomaru thought that she parked in front of the office.

"This is the right place." Nazuki said as she put the car in neutral. "The office is actually two floors since the demo apartment is on the second floor and there is an elevator for the elderly or the handicapped."

"That's very smart of you." Sesshomaru said.

"I know I am." Nazuki said smiling. "Come on kids."

Everyone got out as Nazuki was putting the car in neutral and turned off the car after she put on the emergency brake. Nazuki got out of the car and she placed the alarm for the car. Nazuki took out her door key and she unlocked the door.

"Excuse the plain apartment." Nazuki said as she opened the door.

Nazuki and the others went into the apartment and she had no décor.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm barely here and I never have any visitors." Nazuki answered.

"That's a good excuse." Sesshomaru said.

"Not only that Koga and Ayame would like to have this apartment." Nazuki said as she walked to her bedroom. "They loved it and it has three bedrooms. Since I own it, they don't have to pay any rent."

"Oh okay." Sesshomaru said. "That's very nice of you."

"I'll be right back and thanks." Nazuki said.

Sesshomaru and the kids stayed behind as Nazuki went to change in her room. Nazuki came out fairly quickly. She was wearing capri jeans with black gladiator heels and a black tube top. She didn't wear any make-up since she was going to nowhere special. Sesshomaru stood up and he saw how beautiful she looked with something so simple.

"You look so beautiful." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you." Nazuki said blushing. "Let's go."

Nazuki and the others went out of the apartment and Nazuki locked the door. They got into Sesshomaru's car and they headed to Onigumo's house.

"Now, kids I would like you to be on your best behavior." Nazuki said. "There is a little girl that would love to play with the both of you and she is also my niece."

"How?" Emiko and Ryota asked.

"Well, she's not my niece by blood." Nazuki answered. "She calls me aunt 'zuki because she doesn't have any uncles or aunts. Her parents were an only child."

"Okay Aunt 'zuki." Emiko and Ryota said.

"This is going to be mind blowing." Nazuki said.

"I'm sure it will be." Sesshomaru said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Onigumo's mansion, Onigumo's staff was preparing the house for Nazuki's arrival. For some reason they knew that she would be arriving earlier than usual and she will not be alone. Onigumo was in his study thinking to himself and he was also thinking about the past. About his wife to be exact. Onigumo had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, six feet tall, and he was the leader of the yakuza. He was dressed in business attire at all times since that's mostly what he owned and he liked to look presentable at all times.

"Oh my dear wife how I miss you so." Onigumo thought. "Sometimes I feel like I cannot move on without you until I see Nazuki. I see you when I see her."

There was a knock on the door and it was one of Onigumo's staff members.

"Come in." Onigumo said.

The staff member opened the door and he went in.

"Everything is prepared for Miss Nazuki's arrival, sir." A man with long black hair and a cross on his forehead said.

"Thank you, Bankotsu." Onigumo said. "Are they making Nazuki's favorite dessert?"

"Yes sir." Bankotsu answered smiling. "They are starting to make it from scratch so it should be ready before dinner is complete."

"Very well." Onigumo said. "Please let me know when she arrives."

"Yes sir I will." Bankotsu said as they heard a reeving engine. "I think that is her right now."

"She's here so early as I predicted." Onigumo said. "Thank you, Bankotsu. You're dismissed."

Bankotsu bowed and he left the study.

"I guess I'll go meet her." Onigumo said as he was walking towards the front door.

Onigumo arrived at the front door and he opened it. He was not surprised that Nazuki was not alone. He surprised on who it was.

"Welcome back my dear." Onigumo said.

"Thank you, Oni." Nazuki said.

Onigumo and Nazuki started to hug and they hugged tightly.

"I hope that you don't mind that brought guest over." Nazuki said.

"Of course not." Onigumo said. "I always tell you to bring people with you."

"Well, this is Ryota and Emiko." Nazuki said. "My niece and my nephew. Ryota is Inuyasha and Kagome's son and Emiko is Sango and Miroku's daughter."

"They're so beautiful." Onigumo said.

"Thank you, sir." Ryota and Emiko said as they bowed.

"Very respectful as well." Onigumo said.

"You know Sesshomaru." Nazuki said.

"Sesshomaru, it's been a while." Onigumo said. "Please come on in everyone."

They all went inside and they heard running footsteps towards them. It was a little girl with white hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and she was dressed in a yellow summer dress with pink flowers and she wore pink sandals with her attire.

"Auntie 'zuki, you're here!" The little girl said.

"Of course I am Kanna my dear." Nazuki said.

Nazuki and Kanna began to hug so Ryota and Emiko were a little jealous.

Nazuki introduced Kanna to everyone and she was so happy that she had people to play with.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Kanna said.

"Same here." Sesshomaru and the kids said.

"Would you like to go and play?" Kanna asked.

"Yes please." Emiko and Ryota answered.

The kids left the adults to go play so Onigumo led them to the living room.

"Let me go get Naraku and Kagura." Onigumo said.

"Okay Oni." Nazuki said.

Onigumo left so Nazuki and Sesshomaru waited for them.

"This feels so awkward." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm sure it does." Nazuki said. "It's still awkward for me. I'm still getting use to it."

Onigumo arrived with Naraku and Naraku was shocked to see Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, it's been a while." Naraku said.

"Yes it has." Sesshomaru said. "Don't worry. I'll be civil."

"I'll try to be the same way." Naraku said. "Kagura is tanning outside since this morning so she should be coming in at any time."

"I know that there is some tension gentleman but please don't let the past ruin the present." Onigumo said.

"I must agree with Oni." Nazuki said. "I would like to enjoy my time here. We also have children here."

Naraku sat down and Bankotsu came by with a tray of tea, tea cups, and pastries.

"Hello Miss Nazuki." Bankotsu said.

"Hey Bankotsu." Nazuki said. "It's very nice to see you."

"Same here." Bankotsu said. "I will be back with a tea cup for Mr. Sesshomaru."

"Oh thank you, Bankotsu." Nazuki said.

Bankotsu bowed and he left. Onigumo sat down and the demons began to smell salt water. Emiko was running in the halls and she planted her face on Nazuki's chest. Nazuki started to hug Emiko and she didn't know what was going on.

"What happened Emiko?" Nazuki asked.

Emiko didn't answer and she kept crying. Kanna, Ryota, and Kagura with her sunburned body arrived to the living room and Ryota looked very mad.

"What happened Ryota?" Sesshomaru asked.

Ryota was too mad to even answer his uncle.

"Is anyone going to answer?" Onigumo asked.

"Mother was being mean to Emiko. She was calling her bad names and she was calling Ryota a half-breed b-a-s-t-a-r-d since he defended her." Kanna answered. "Emiko called mother an evil ugly witch so she slapped her really hard on the cheek."

Nazuki looked at Emiko's face filled with tears in her eyes still and she saw the hand print on her right cheek. Nazuki was pissed.

"Kanna, can you please get ice for Emiko's face?" Nazuki asked.

"Yes ma'am." Kanna answered.

"Once you're done getting the ice, I would like all of you to go outside." Nazuki said. "I'm going to have a serious talk with Kagura and I'll be with you when I'm done."

"Yes aunt 'zuki." The kids said.

"You're in big trouble now, lady." Ryota said. "You don't mess with us and get away with it."

Nazuki kissed Emiko's left cheek and the children went into the kitchen. Once the children were outside, Nazuki went to Kagura. Nazuki slaps Kagura's right cheek with her left hand as her claws went into her skin and she screamed in pain since it was sunburned. Kagura was now on the floor holding her face as she looked at Nazuki. Kagura got up as she was going to strike back so Nazuki stopped her.

"You have some nerve disrespecting my niece and my nephew the way you did. What you said to them could affect them in the future." Nazuki said. "They are only children Kagura. What you told them should've never been said. Emiko is a very beautiful girl and she will be a very beautiful woman that will be envied. Ryota knows his father and he will be taught to be a proud half-demon."

"Do you really think that I care what you say?" Kagura asked.

"Of course I know that you don't care." Nazuki answered. "You're a heartless half-demon and a waste of life."

"How dare you insult me in my own home?" Kagura asked pissed off.

Kagura was going to strike Nazuki so she stopped her again.

"How do you think Ryota and Emiko felt when you said those mean things to them?" Nazuki asked. "I also believe this is Oni's house not yours."

"I'm so sick of you and your shit." Kagura answered. "Why do you have to be here anyways?"

Kagura left to her room and Nazuki turned to the others.

"Excuse me gentleman. I'm going outside." Nazuki said.

"Okay Nazuki." Onigumo said. "Don't take too long or the tea will get cold."

"Yes I'll try not to." Nazuki said.

Nazuki went outside so the guys started to talk.

"I see that Nazuki is very protective of her niece and nephew." Onigumo said.

"Yes she is and she just met them." Sesshomaru said. "I would do the same as well if Kagura was a male. I wouldn't hit a woman."

The guys continued to speak about random things and how things were with Sesshomaru and they didn't want to speak about Nazuki without her being there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside on the playground, the kids were waiting for Nazuki and Nazuki saw Emiko still icing her face. She felt terrible. If she was with them, she would've stopped Kagura.

"Kids, come sit with me." Nazuki said as she placed her knees on the grass to sit on them.

The kids sat down around her and she checked Emiko's face. The redness was gone and it looked better.

"Kids, I'm sorry that Kagura was so mean to you. If I was here, I wouldn't have let her say those things or even let her touch you." Nazuki said.

"Why was mother so mean to them?" Kanna asked. "We were all playing and they didn't even bother her."

"People are cruel like that Kanna and sometimes they're even meaner than that." Nazuki said. "Don't let people like that get to you because they're like that for a reason."

"Why?" Emiko asked.

"There could be many reasons Emiko." Nazuki answered. "It could be because they're not happy with their life so they want to make everyone else miserable with them. Like the adage says, misery likes company. It could be because that's the way she was raised. It could be anything."

"Aunt 'Zuki, could you teach us how to do karate?" Ryota asked.

"I'm not teaching you that." Nazuki answered. "You're going to use it to fight people and that's not what karate is for. It is to promote self-respect, self-confidence, and self-control. It may be used for self defense but that is only when you really need to."

"Can you enroll us in a class?" Kanna asked.

"That's a good idea." Emiko said smiling. "Ouch. It hurts to smile."

"I'm sorry dear." Nazuki said. "It will get better. I'll speak to your parents about it."

"This is going to be so cool." Ryota said. "Aunt 'Zuki, thank you for defending us."

"It's my pleasure Ryota." Nazuki said. "No one is going to mess with my family and get away with it."

The kids started to hug Nazuki and she was really wishing to have kids of her own.

"Alright kids. Go and play and we'll be inside if you need us." Nazuki said.

"Okay." The kids said. "Play nice."

"The same goes for you, three." Nazuki said smiling. "And Ryota, always be proud of being a half-demon."

"We will and love you." The kids said.

"I love you too." Nazuki said standing up.

The kids went to play so Nazuki went inside the house. She sat down next to Sesshomaru and Kagura was across from her.

"This is going to be freaking great." Nazuki thought.

"How is Emiko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's fine and it hurts for her to smile." Nazuki answered. "I'm just glad it didn't swell."

"Good." Sesshomaru said.

"Let's talk about happier moments." Onigumo said. "What is your relationship with Nazuki?"

"We're going to be engaged." Sesshomaru answered. "If she accepts of course."

"Which I will." Nazuki said smiling. "He needs to actually do it first."

"Why so soon?" Onigumo asked. "Didn't you just meet?"

"No Oni. This is the same guy that I've been telling you about." Nazuki answered.

"You're saying that this Sesshomaru is the same Sesshomaru that was married to Kagura and was Naraku's best friend." Onigumo said.

"That's right." Nazuki said.

"This is so weird." Onigumo said. "I'm confused."

"Why are you confused?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If you're the same Sesshomaru, then you should've been married long ago." Onigumo answered. "Your father spoke so highly of him Nazuki and he would've been honored to have him as his son-in-law."

"Oh shit!" Naraku thought as he sipped his tea.

"You were the one that told my father that if I didn't marry Naraku, you would kill him." Nazuki said.

"I never gave such an order." Onigumo said. "Your father always said that you were madly in love with Sesshomaru so why would I want to ruin your happiness."

"Naraku, is there something you would like to tell us?" Sesshomaru asked trying to hold back his anger.

Naraku put down his cup of tea and he took a deep breath.

"I was the one that told Ichigo that you had to leave Sesshomaru for me. Apparently your father knew that there was something wrong with my father's "request" so he gave you your choices." Naraku answered. "Of course the choices of you going to Japan and finish school and join the American military. I really didn't expect for him to go against my father's "orders". As you can see, my plan failed."

"You're telling me that I lived thirteen years without Sesshomaru because of your selfish ways." Nazuki said as her eyes started to water. "I cannot believe that you would do this to us. I was so happy with him and you ruined everything. Right now I could be married to Sesshomaru, having his pups, and being a stay at home mom or something like that."

Nazuki's tears began to flow so Sesshomaru placed her on his lap as she cried on his chest.

"Naraku, you, Kagura, and I will be having a serious conversation when I our guests leave." Onigumo said.

"Onigumo, I do apologize for the rudeness but I do believe that we should head out now." Sesshomaru said. "I don't think Nazuki would like to continue be here with knowing this new found information. Since she did come because of Kanna, she is more than welcome to come with us and I we'll drop her off before her bedtime."

"Yes Sesshomaru. That's the best thing for Nazuki and Kanna." Onigumo said. "I don't want Kanna here when I'm speaking to them as well."

"I will see you later on in the night then." Sesshomaru said.

"Stay here for one moment." Onigumo said. "I'm going to tell Kanna to pack a small bag. Could she spend the night with you as well?"

"Yes of course." Sesshomaru answered. "I really don't mind."

"Oni please tell to pack her bathing suit as well." Nazuki said as she dried her tears. "My in laws have a pool so we can go ahead and get in it if she likes."

"That's a good idea." Onigumo said as he stood up.

Onigumo went to the back yard so Kagura began to smile and even laugh at Nazuki's misfortune. Nazuki began to look at Kagura with death in her eyes and she stood up right on Sesshomaru's lap.

"What's so funny Kagura?" Nazuki asked.

The kids started running towards Kanna's room so Onigumo came back to the living room.

"I'm laughing at your misfortune." Kagura answered with a wicked grin. "It is Naraku's doing that you two are not together and I could also have a part in it. I'm sure if I didn't marry Sesshomaru, he would still be looking for you like a sick love puppy yearning for his owner. He would've been suffering in the living if he was still married to me as well."

"I may have had this misfortune Kagura but I will always have something that you secretly desire." Nazuki said.

"What is that?" Kagura asked with a raised eye brow.

"The love of a man that is unconditional and that he will stay with you through the good and the bad things in life." Nazuki said. "I will have a real family Kagura not a broken one likes yours."

Kagura was pissed.

"I also know that you regret your mistake with Naraku because you realized that you actually love him." Nazuki said. "Unfrotunately, he decided to move on without you."

"I do believe that Nazuki has had the last laugh." Onigumo said.

Kagura was pissed off because she knew that Nazuki was right. I mean she's always right about Kagura and she never knew why. It was kind of like Kagura was an open book and she was reading from it. Kanna, Emiko, and Ryota came back with Kanna's bag and they were all smiles.

"I'm guessing you're ready to leave, kids." Nazuki said smiling.

"Yes Aunt 'Zuki." The trio answered.

"Did you get your bookbag, Kanna?" Nazuki asked. "I will be taking you to school in the morning."

"Oh no I didn't." Kanna answered. "I'll get it now."

Kanna grabbed her bookbag in her room and she back with her aunt. Nazuki got up from Sesshomaru's lap so Sesshomaru and Onigumo got up.

"I'll see you to the door." Onigumo said.

The children led the way to the door as the adults followed them. They said their goodbyes and they went out the door as Onigumo was closing it. Onigumo went back to the living room and he was furious.

"Come with me." Onigumo said. "We're going to speak in my study."

Onigumo headed to the study so Kagura and Naraku followed him. Onigumo sat on his chair as Kagura stood across his desk and Naraku closed his door. Naraku stood next to Kagura and they were preparing themselves for the worst.

"You two are a disgrace to this family and you were actually meant for each other." Onigumo said. "You know no limit when it involves in getting something that you want."

Naraku was going to speak so Onigumo raised his hand.

"You know better than to interrupt me when I'm speaking. I'm very disappointed in you, Naraku. We don't treat one of ours like that." Onigumo said. "You made me break a promise that I made to Nazuki on the day of her father's funeral."

"Which was what?" Naraku asked out of curiosity.

"I promised that no one will hurt her physically, mentally, or emotionally and look what happened. Your selfish ways were making her suffer and I didn't even know about it." Onigumo answered. "I really wish that Ichigo came to me with this and I would've corrected the misunderstanding."

"I believe that you did a terrible job of that." Kagura said smiling.

"Don't interrupt me again, you damn ingrate!" Onigumo answered. "The both of you will be packing your bags and will be living in the condo from now on. You will give me full custody of Kanna and I will be giving you a monthly sum so you can get a maid and a cook for the condo. All of your rights and privileges will be taken away from the yakuza."

"That's unfair!" Naraku said. "I'm the one next in line for the title of the leader of the yakuza!"

"Not anymore. I would appoint Nazuki for the job since I can trust her with my life but of course she will not accept that type of lifestyle." Onigumo said. "I knew that you would be a failure to begin with so I was training someone else while I was training you."

"Who might that be?" Naraku asked in anger.

"Byakuya and Muso will be his assistant." Onigumo answered as he stood up. "We will be going to the lawyer first thing tomorrow morning so be ready to go. Today was the last day that you will see Kanna."

Onigumo went out of the study so Naraku and Kagura were pissed off.

"How could you let him do this to us, Naraku?" Kagura asked. "That is our daughter for Kami's sake!"

"I don't know why you're complaining. You only kept Kanna because of the fortune that she will receive when she's twenty-one." Naraku said. "You're only looking out for yourself not for the both of us."

"Now I am Naraku. I'm trying to make this work." Kagura said. "You need to do something."

"There is nothing I can do Kagura." Naraku said. "He's the leader of the yakuza! We can both be killed!"

"Well, if he can't do anything to him, we could do something to newly found couple." Kagura said with a sinister smile.

"What do you suggest we do?" Naraku asked with a wicked grin.

"If we can't have what we want, they will not have what they want." Kagura answered. "They will be removed... permanently."

Naraku liked Kagura's idea very much and he wanted to add something to it.

"Why don't we go ahead and let them conceive so she can have a miscarriage?" "Naraku suggested.

"That is a great idea. I like that way you think." Kagura answered. "Let's go dear. We must pack our bags to leave this hell hole."

"Yes my love." Naraku said.

Naraku and Kagura left the study with smiles without them knowing that they were being spied on the entire time.

**Author's Notes: Another chapter completed! I'm so happy and I'm proud of myself. Thank you for reading and please leave me honest reviews.**

**To be continued...**


	9. We Weren't Ready

**Author's Notes: Oh yeah! Another chapter is coming up. Again, I am really sorry about making everyone wait. Please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the lovely hanyou, Nazuki.**

**Special thanks to: Kathalla**

Chapter Eight  
We Weren't Ready

At Inutaisho's neighborhood, Sesshomaru was turning into the street where his father's mansion was and Kanna was amazed.

"This house is so beautiful." Kanna said amazed.

"It is my father's home Kanna." Sesshomaru said.

"It's bigger than my grandfather's house." Kanna said.

"That's because your grandfather's home is a house not a mansion." Sesshomaru said. "It is bigger than normal houses."

"Kids, I would like you to keep it quiet about Kagura." Nazuki said. "I will speak to your parents about that."

"Yes ma'am." The kids said.

Sesshomaru arrived to the gates so he placed the code as the gates were opening. Sesshomaru parked the car so Nazuki got out of the car with the kids as Sesshomaru placed the car in neutral. He placed the emergency brake and he turned off the car.

"Kids, go ahead and get lunch before you go into the pool." Nazuki said.

"Yes aunt 'zuki!" The kids said.

The kids went running inside the mansion so Sesshomaru went to Nazuki.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I'm fine and I feel as my ears are burning as if someone was talking about me." Nazuki answered.

"I am feeling the same thing." Sesshomaru said.

"Kagura and Naraku probably still can't believe that we've found each other after all these years and they're still talking about it." Nazuki said. "I'm still trying to process everything that just happened."

"Don't worry about it Nazuki." Sesshomaru said. "The important thing is that we're here with each other now."

"I know that Sesshomaru but why would he do such a thing when I would never leave you from him?" Nazuki said.

Sesshomaru and Nazuki went inside the mansion so everyone was just standing there.

"How did it go?" Kagome asked.

"I would like to talk about it over lunch." Nazuki answered. "I'm really hungry."

"That's a great idea." Izayoi said. "What do you want to eat?"

"A salad to start of would be nice and whatever they have cooked." Nazuki answered.

"That's great I'll tell Joshua and I'll have some drinks brought to us at the dinner table." Inutaisho said.

"Thank you, dear." Izayoi said.

Inutaisho went to the kitchen so the others went to the dinning room table. Everyone sat down and Inutaisho came back and sat with the others. Jaken served everyone water in a wine glass.

"Tell us please." Sango said.

"Of course it was really awkward for me." Sesshomaru said. "I also saw Naraku and Kagura. I wanted to smash his face on the coffee table."

"So violent." Inuyasha said.

"Oh don't worry you would want to do the same thing." Nazuki said. "Naraku was shocked to see Sesshomaru with me."

"Kagura's hand slipped as well." Sesshomaru said as he drank from his water.

"On Emiko's face." Nazuki said.

"Say what?!" Miroku and Sango said outraged.

"Don't worry Nazuki put her in her place." Sesshomaru said smiling.

Nazuki explained what happened with Kagura so Sango and Miroku were wishing they were there.

"Thank goodness you were there because I would've told you to hold her down while I crushed her." Sango said.

"I'm proud of our boy." Inuyasha said. "He defended Emiko."

"That's a gentleman." Kagome said. "He gets it from his father."

"Kagura even called Ryota a half-breed bastard. Of course I told him to be a proud half demon." Nazuki said. "We also found out some shocking news while we were there."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"It was all Naraku's fault that Nazuki and I didn't see each other for thirteen years." Sesshomaru answered.

Everyone became bugged eyed.

"What a selfish mother..." Miroku said.

"Shut your mouth." Sango said.

Everyone started laughing. A server came to the dining room and he served everyone their salads. The server placed a tray of dressings in the middle of the table so everyone could have their pick.

"How did he do it?" Izayoi asked as she picked the ranch dressing.

Nazuki explained how he did it as she got the balsamic vinaigrette and everyone was so shocked on how someone could be so cruel.

"That's terrible." Kagome said as she took the raspberry almond vinaigrette. "All for him to be with you."

"There was no point of him doing that since Nazuki was not leaving my son for him." Inutaisho said as he grabbed the thousand island dressing.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grabbed the honey french dressing and they poured it in their salad. The kids went to the dining room table and they were all dressed in their bathing suits.

"May we go in the pool?" The kids asked.

"Of course you can but have Jaken watch you and ask Mrs. Mary nicely to put some sun block on you." Sango answered.

"Yes ma'am." The kids said.

The kids left so they went to get Jaken and Mary.

"They're so cute." Kagome said smiling.

"I remember when you kids were like that." Izayoi said.

"Do you remember the time they were playing and Inuyasha pushed Nazuki because she was in his way and that made her bump into Kagome." Inutaisho said remembering at the memory.

"Oh goodness yes and Kagome started to cry because she accidentally clawed her while she was falling down." Izayoi said.

"Yes I remember that day." Sesshomaru said. "Sango and Miroku came later because Sango had a doctor's appointment and Miroku's father was running late for our play date."

"It was so cute what happened next." Izayoi said. "Sesshomaru went to Inuyasha and he confronted him about it as Nazuki was putting napkins on Kagome's bleeding arm."

"You boys started to wrestle and Nazuki made the mistake of getting in between them." Inutaisho said. "When Nazuki was trying to stop them, Inuyasha clawed her face and she started to bleed."

"I remember too because that's when I started to cry so Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped fighting." Nazuki said. "Sesshomaru was really mad at Inuyasha for doing that to me so he started to lick my face. I was blushing so bad and my face was hot."

"Oh yeah... Kagome looked at me and she put her arm out for me so I started licking her arm." Inuyasha said.

"Damn right I did." Kagome said. "Besides, I didn't want to be left out."

Everyone smiled at Kagome's comment.

"Kagome and Nazuki told me the story so many times that I felt as I was there." Sango said. "I even use to say... shut up I was there!"

Sango started to smile as the others just laughed.

"Oh before I forget." Nazuki said. "The kids wanted to see if they could join a karate class together. Well, they will be in a different age group but they will be in the same building. They sometimes spar with each other to practice new techniques."

"I think that's a good idea Inuyasha." Kagome said. "You and your brother did swordsmanship on your free time. I did archery."

"I don't mind it." Inuyasha said.

"That will keep them busy as well." Miroku said. "Give them a sense of responsibility."

"What about Kanna though?" Sango asked.

"I'm sure Onigumo will do it especially if he wants to see his granddaughter happy." Nazuki said. "There's no doubt about that."

"It's official then." Sesshomaru said. "The kids will be taking karate."

Everyone finished their salads so they pushed the plates to the side.

"Nazuki, what do you think Onigumo will say to Naraku and Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm sure that he's going to tell them that they will be heading to the lawyer's office in the morning so he can get full custody of Kanna." Nazuki answered. "He'll also tell them that he wants them to move out and that Naraku will not be the next one in line to be the leader of the yakuza. His privileges from the gang will be removed as well."

"Are you serious?" Sango asked. "That's going to be a low blow."

"Of course it is especially because Kagura is loosing her daughter." Nazuki answered. "Kanna is to receive a large sum of money once she turns twenty-one. That's the only reason why she kept her."

"Who is he going to appoint as the new leader?" Inuyasha asked.

"He would appoint me; however, I don't want to be apart of such things." Nazuki answered. "He's going to appoint Byakuya and Muso as his assistant. He knew his son would be a failure from the beginning so he was training all three of them at the same time."

"Onigumo is a very smart man." Miroku said.

"Yes he is." Nazuki said.

A waiter came with a cart and there was plates filled with food. He began to serve everyone and it was club sandwiches with baked fries. Nazuki's iPhone began to ring so she took it out of her purse and it was a text message from Onigumo.

"What is it Nazuki?" Kagome asked.

"I's a text message from Onigumo." Nazuki answered as she read the text message. "He wants Sesshomaru and me to meet him at the lawyer's office tomorrow morning."

"Are you going to?" Miroku asked.

"We will." Nazuki answered as she replied to Onigumo's text message. Nazuki locked her phone and she started eating again.

"Alright everyone let's finish lunch so I can start the barbeque." Inutaisho said.

"Yes father." All the young ones said.

"Since when we have so many kids?" Izayoi asked. "I only gave birth to one of them and raised two."

"You've acquired them over the years." Sango answered. "You wouldn't trade us for Kagura or Kikyo now would you?"

"HELL NO!" Inutaisho and Izayoi hollered.

They all busted out laughing at their reaction.

"I can't believe that you would say such a thing." Izayoi said.

"That was very wrong of you." Inutaisho said.

"I was just asking a question." Sango said.

"Well, I'm sure that Jaken is tired of watching the kids so I will be changing into my bathing suit." Nazuki said.

"You're not done eating." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, what else do you want me to eat?" Nazuki asked with a raised eyebrow. "The plate?"

"Oh I didn't even notice that you ate all of your food." Sesshomaru answered.

"When I'm hungry, I eat until there is no more hunger." Nazuki answered. "Excuse me, I'll be outside with the kids."

Nazuki got up from the table and she went to go change into her bathing suit.

"Nazuki's body is amazing." Kagome said. "I can't wait until I give birth so I can look as good as her."

"You're beautiful just the way you are." Inuyasha said.

Everyone awed.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I want to lose the baby fat that I will gain with the twins."

"You didn't even gain any weight with Ryota." Sango said. "I highly doubt you'll gain it with the twins."

"I would like to be in shape Sango." Kagome said. "Having a half-demon child is a lot of work so imagine with two."

"I can't imagine." Sango said.

"When are Nazuki and you having your own children, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"After our wedding of course." Sesshomaru answered. "Nazuki has never been with a man so I'll wait until she's ready."

Everyone was finished with their lunch so they went to change into their swim suits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the pool, Nazuki was in her bathing suit while the kids were in the water playing water games. The rest of the family arrived at the pool and Inutaisho started grilling with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you will never guess who I saw at Koga's club." Inuyasha said.

"Eri and Kaguya." Kagome said.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nazuki told me a little bit about them when we saw each other." Kagome answered. "She even told me that Koga and Ayame are engaged."

"Yeah they are." Inuyasha said. "I gave him my business card so he can call me."

"Why don't you invite them?" Izayoi asked. "I haven't seen them in a while either so might as well."

"Good idea mom." Inuyasha answered. "I don't have their number though."

Nazuki grabbed her phone and she started dialing Koga's number. The phone started to ring and Koga picked up.

"Hey Koga, what's up?" Nazuki asked. "Nothing really. Are you off today?"

"I forgot that was Nazuki's boss." Inuyasha whispered.

"You are! You should come over to Inutaisho's and Izayoi's house since they're having a barbeque." Nazuki said. "Okay we will see in thirty minutes."

Nazuki locked her phone and she put it down.

"Who else manages the club?" Miroku asked.

"Ginta and Hokaku." Nazuki answered. "Koga's cousins."

Sesshomaru went to Nazuki and he picked her up bridal style.

"Ready for a swim?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No... I just finished eating." Nazuki answered. "I need to wait for it to digest."

Sesshomaru carried Nazuki to the edge of the pool and he threw her in there. Nazuki swam up to the surface and she was really upset.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru." Nazuki said. "You're on the top of my list today."

Nazuki swam away from Sesshomaru and she went to the kids.

"Uncle Sesshomaru is in big trouble with auntie 'zuki." Ryota said.

"I'm not scared." Sesshomaru said as she folded his arms.

"We'll see about that." Nazuki said with a grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Onigumo's mansion, Onigumo was outside in the garden thinking about everything that has happened in just mere minutes.

"Naraku went behind my back and he gave Ichigo that order. I'm just glad that Ichigo didn't completely believe it." Onigumo thought. "There was a reason why I didn't believe the story about Nazuki going to Japan because the school wanted her too. They would've told her in advance and he would've told me about her success."

There was a feminine man going towards Onigumo with gardening gloves that were full of dirt and he was in the process of taking them off. He had upside down purple triangles under his eyes, long hair placed in a bun, fair skin, petite frame, and small lips. He was wearing jeans and a green shirt with black worn out tennis shoes.

"Sir Onigumo, may I speak to you in private?" The gardener asked.

"Yes Jakotsu. Let's go into my office." Onigumo answered.

Jakotsu and Onigumo went to his office and they were alone in the private area.

"What is it Jakotsu?" Onigumo asked.

"I over heard a conversation between Naraku and Kagura and it's a very serious one." Jakotsu answered. "It shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Go ahead Jakotsu." Onigumo said as he sat on his desk chair. "I'm all ears."

"Naraku and Kagura are planning something against Mr. Sesshomaru and Miss Nazuki." Jakotsu said. "They would like to get rid of them permanently."

"I thought my son couldn't reach a lower lever but I was proven wrong." Onigumo said. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"This might even give you a hint on when they might start planning this." Jakotsu answered. "They're even going to let them conceive so they can suffer as parents."

"This is something really serious Jakotsu." Onigumo said. "I need someone who I can trust unconditionally to be with them every second of the day."

"You can get Tokijin on the case." Jakotsu said. "He plays both sides of the field very well."

"Yes that's right and he's very neutral." Onigumo said. "He's also telepathic."

"That's all the information I have for you, Mr. Onigumo." Jakotsu said.

"Thank you for sharing it for me."Onigumo said.

"I'll do anything for Miss Nazuki Mr. Onigumo." Jakotsu said. "She doesn't need to suffer more than she already has."

"Yes you're right."Onigumo said. "Thank you again. You're dismissed."

Jakotsu bowed and he left Onigumo's office.

"If either of you lay a finger on Nazuki..." Jakotsu thought. "...I will go back to my murderous ways in a heartbeat."

Jakotsu went into the garden to continue to work and he kept an ear out for anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Onigumo's office, Onigumo was thinking of the new information that Jakotsu had given him.

"I'll call Tokijin some time next week so I won't raise suspicions." Onigumo thought. "I'm feeling like my son is not mentally stable. He's taking all of this to the extreme."

Onigumo spun around on his desk chair and he was facing the window.

"My dear wife, I wish you were here with me." Onigumo said. "I really need you and your guidance."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Inutaisho's mansion, the family was having a blast and they all heard the door bell ring. Jaken went to answer it and the visitors went to the pool side. It was Ayame and Koga. Everyone was excited for them to be there and they all hugged the dry people. Ayame hugged Sesshomaru last and she was seeing Nazuki's facial expression. Ayame grabbed Sesshomaru and she threw him in to the pool. Everyone started to laugh especially Nazuki since it was her revenge on him. Sesshomaru surfaced and he faced Nazuki.

"I told you I'll get you." Nazuki said smiling.

"I'm so getting you now." Sesshomaru said.

Nazuki started to swim away from Sesshomaru as he swam after her. Sesshomaru caught up to Nazuki and she went on ahead and dunked him as Sesshomaru dragged her with him. Ayame and Koga ignored the reunited love birds and they went to talk to the others.

"Kagome, you're still looking great." Ayame said.

"Thank you, Ayame." Kagome said. "When is the wedding going to be?"

"Koga and I were talking about it last night since everything is going well." Ayame answered. "I was thinking of doing it next month. The day before Valentine's Day."

"That would be great." Sango said. "I'm guessing we'll be the first ones to be invited."

"I'm not promising anything." Ayame said smiling.

"I thought you'd be on your first cub by now." Miroku said.

"I thought the same thing but we wanted to be settled in with everything before we could start our wedding plans and a family." Koga said.

"We do practice though." Ayame said smiling.

"Golly, sometimes I believe Ayame could be Miroku's full demon half-sister." Inuyasha said.

"That's how I like her and she's all mine." Koga said grinning.

Sesshomaru and Nazuki were getting out of the pool and they joined the others in the conversation.

"Oh Koga, just to let you know." Sesshomaru said. "Nazuki won't be working for you anymore."

"I'm going to kick his ass later." Nazuki thought.

"I'm sorry but I'm off today so I don't receive resignations." Koga said. "Also, you're not my employee. Nazuki needs to give me her resignation."

"You tell him, Koga." Nazuki said smiling. "He's so controlling sometimes."

"What's wrong with Nazuki working with Koga?" Izayoi asked.

"No wife or mate of mine will be working in a place like that." Sesshomaru answered.

"Get that stick out of your butt, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"You're just saying that because this is not about Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe... Maybe not." Inuyasha said grinning.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked.

"I don't mean anything." Inuyasha answered nervously.

"I thought so." Kagome said. "I believe that Nazuki should do what she wants. She is her own person."

"What's the big deal about it anyways?" Ayame asked. "I dance and I'm engaged with Koga."

"Koga has different standards than my own." Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshomaru, no matter what you do whether it's positive or negative people are going to talk." Nazuki said. "If you really have that mentality about it, I don't think we were ready to see each other."

Nazuki grabbed her towel and she went to Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru was going after her so Ayame stopped him.

"Don't go to her now Sesshomaru." Ayame said. "Give her some time and she'll be back."

"I don't want her to feel that way about us meeting though." Sesshomaru said.

"Let her be for the time being." Ayame said. "Trust me."

"Okay." Sesshomaru said.

Everyone continued what they were doing but Sesshomaru still wanted to go to Nazuki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Sesshomaru's room, Nazuki took off her bathing suit and she was drying her hair in a towel. Nazuki finished drying her hair so she hung up the towel. She sat down on the corner of the bed and she began to think about what just happened.

"Am I being selfish by doing this?" Nazuki thought. "All I want to do is dance."

Nazuki laid on the bed and she got into the fetal position.

"Maybe I could pick up a different kind of dancing." Nazuki thought. " I could do ballet and when I have my little girls, they can join me."

"Sesshomaru and I can take dancing lessons so we can learn the tango." Nazuki thought. "That would be nice and that would be a way to be together."

Nazuki started to feel very awkward as if someone was watching her. Nazuki grabbed a pillow and she covered her body as she sat up on the bed. Nazuki saw a male demon with solid blood-red eyes with a black slit and his long black hair in a braid at the window and his face became red since he was blushing. Nazuki began to scream from the top of her lungs so the demon left as everyone in the castle heard her scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the pool, everyone heard Nazuki's scream so Sesshomaru began to run without second thought. The others began to follow since they were worried about Nazuki. Sesshomaru busted the room door open and he began to place Nazuki in his arms as he took away the pillow.

"Nazuki, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I'm fine Sesshomaru." Nazuki answered as she held him tightly.

Sesshomaru felt Nazuki's body in his arms and he smelled everyone at the doorway.

"Could you guys leave us please?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We will son." Inutaisho answered.

Everyone left after they closed the door and Sesshomaru didn't let go of Nazuki.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was thinking about what happened and I felt like I was being selfish with you." Nazuki answered. "I felt someone was watching me and when I looked out the window, there was a peeping tom."

"I'm sorry Nazuki." Sesshomaru said.

"Why are you apologizing when it's not your fault?" Nazuki asked. "I should be the one apologizing for being so selfish."

"Nazuki, you've been dancing before so who am I to stop you?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked into Nazuki's eyes.

"I want to stop for us Sesshomaru." Nazuki answered. "I'm willing to learn different types of dancing. I was thinking about us learning the tango together."

"That's a very good idea." Sesshomaru said. "The dance of passion and love."

"I know it is." Nazuki said. "I would like to learn it and even take up ballet."

"That's a good idea for when we have girls." Sesshomaru said.

"That's what I was thinking too." Nazuki said smiling. "I love you, Sesshomaru Shinohima."

"I love you too, Nazuki Akimoto." Sesshomaru said. "I will love you forever even in the afterlife."

Nazuki's eyes began to water and she began to kiss him. Sesshomaru began to lay Nazuki on the bed without breaking contact. Sesshomaru began to gently fondle on Nazuki's breasts so she moaned as they kissed. Nazuki broke the kiss and she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?" Nazuki asked nervously.

"Don't worry." Sesshomaru answered. "Penetration will not be taken place."

"Okay... shouldn't you lock the door just in case?" Nazuki asked.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Sesshomaru answered.

Sesshomaru got up and he locked his bedroom door. He went back to Nazuki and he was continuing what he started. Sesshomaru gently grabbed Nazuki's right breasts as he licked her left nipple and Nazuki was moaning her pleasure.

"Oh Sesshomaru." Nazuki moaned.

"I'm only torturing one nipple and both of them are already hard." Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Don't tease me Sesshomaru." Nazuki said. "You are the first male to ever touch my body the way you're doing it now."

"I know that Nazuki." Sesshomaru said. "I will be the only one to do it."

"Yes you will." Nazuki said smiling.

Sesshomaru began to kiss between Nazuki's breast and they trailed down to between her legs. Sesshomaru began to lick Nazuki's smooth folds and she opened her eyes wide at the new sensation.

"Oh Sesshomaru." Nazuki whispered.

Sesshomaru separated Nazuki's fold and he began to lick on her swollen pearl. Nazuki gasped deeply and she was moaning even more.

"Oh goodness." Nazuki moaned. "Oh Kami."

Sesshomaru continued his pleasurable torture on Nazuki and she started to buck under his touch. Nazuki's stomach began to have a knot in it and it was released with her orgasm. Sesshomaru began to lick all the juices and Nazuki's legs were quivering. Sesshomaru kissed Nazuki's lips and she tasted her sweet juices.

"That was amazing." Nazuki said. "It is your turn now."

Nazuki laid Sesshomaru on his back and she took off his swimming trunks. Sesshomaru's member was a large size and she was a little nervous.

"You don't have too..." Sesshomaru was saying until he was cut off.

Nazuki took in Sesshomaru's member into her mouth as she fondled his sac. Sesshomaru was very pleased that he **his **hanyou other than his hand to please him. He truly missed being with a woman and he wouldn't be with just anyone especially with the experience he had with Kagura. He doesn't want to go through that again. Nazuki began to swirl her tongue around Sesshomaru's head and she placed her tongue through his slit as Sesshomaru moaned.

"Oh Nazuki." Sesshomaru moaned.

Sesshomaru grabbed one of Nazuki's furry ears and she began to purr. The throat vibrations were giving Sesshomaru even pleasure and he didn't know how much he could stand.

"Nazuki, I'm going to..." Sesshomaru said as he came in to Nazuki's mouth.

Nazuki swallowed Sesshomaru's seed and she went to kiss him.

"You are a mouth full." Nazuki said smiling.

Sesshomaru chuckled as Nazuki rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Nazuki said.

"You're welcome." Sesshomaru said. "For what?"

"For making me feel good and letting me be fully yours on our wedding night." Nazuki answered.

"It was my pleasure my dear." Sesshomaru said. "I don't want to disrespect your wishes. I was very tempted though."

"I know you were." Nazuki said as she yawned. "I felt it in your aura and that's why I calmed you down with mine."

Nazuki started to close her eyes and she drifted off to sleep without Sesshomaru noticing.

"If you like, you can come work for me as my personal assistant." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru looked down and he was seeing his beautiful hanyou asleep already.

"I still have the touch." Sesshomaru whispered. "Kagura tried to fake hers."

Nazuki gave a warning growl in her sleep so Sesshomaru will not mention her again. Sesshomaru began to close his eyes and he felt a presence outside the window. He gave a loud warning growl and the demon heard it. The demon left and Sesshomaru hugged Nazuki tighter.

"The next time I see him..." Sesshomaru thought. "...He will be brought down."

**Author's notes: Finally I'm done with the chapter. I want to thank everyone for their patience and for reading. Please leave honest reviews.**

**To be continued...**


End file.
